


Pitch Perfect: A Bechloe Story

by scrappymitchell



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: AU, Bisexuality, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Follows Film Narrative, Friends to Lovers, No male love interests, The Author Regrets Nothing, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 41,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrappymitchell/pseuds/scrappymitchell
Summary: Beca Mitchell went to Barden, she did become a Bella. But it wasn't Jesse Swanson she ended up with, it was Chloe Beale.The Pitch Perfect movies but with Bechloe as the love story throughout.*Will have Pitch Perfect 3 spoilers*





	1. PP

_**Note:**_ Pitch Perfect is covered in one chapter as it's more of a build up.  
Pitch Perfect 2 & 3 will be covered over more chapters.

* * *

Beca had been at Barden for a whole ten minutes and already she was wanting to leave. In, her defense, she didn’t want to come to this college in the first place. She would have just gone straight to LA to try and get a career in music started.

 

But her dad was a teacher at Barden and basically wouldn’t help her until she got a real education so here she was to her dismay, she didn't plan on thriving in the college life because that wasn’t for her, but she did go to the activities fair for the sole purpose to get away from her dad and his lecture about life.

 

She wasn’t going to sign up to anything, she was absolutely adamant about that. Not even when she was pulled over by the _Barden Bellas_ stall. The all female acapella on the campus, which yes, was actually a thing.

 

Beca saw how the blonde was a little hostile, uptight and possibly annoying. The one next to her however, the redhead, was completely lovely with her winning smile and kind blue eyes. If they were both like that then maybe Beca would find it more appealing, well possibly not but that’s still what she told herself.

 

“Sorry I don’t even sing but it was really nice to meet you guys” she gave the redhead a tight smile as if it were another silent apology, seeing how her hopeful face slowly dropped down to pure disappointment.

 

Okay, perhaps she felt bad seeing someone who was trying so hard be let down so much. But she didn’t know her and to be honest, she had no loyalty to her or anyone else to please. Not right now anyway. Beca took herself back to her room after a little while of walking round once she felt like it was safe from her dad.

 

She went back to do what she knew best, working on her music. That’s all she needed.

 

Chloe and Aubrey were still struggling with finding people to sign up for the Bellas, well they had a few sign but not as many as they were expecting or hoping for. Chloe secretly felt it was down to Aubrey and her mishap last year but she daren’t say that.

 

Auditions were just tomorrow. It was when she was in the shower room having an innocent fool around with Tom who was in her Russian Literature class.

 

And that’s when she heard it. This _voice_. An undeniably gorgeous voice that was coming from the shower opposite hers and she felt like had no choice but to investigate that voice and who it was coming from, so quietly she stepped out of the shower and left Tom behind.

 

Slowly she pulled the curtain back and saw that it was the girl who Aubrey classed as too _alternative_ but also the girl who made it very clear that she didn’t find acapella interesting and didn’t sing. Clearly one was a lie.

 

Chloe couldn’t not say anything and just blurted it out “You _can_ sing!”

 

Beca jumped and turned, closing the curtain “Dude!”

 

Chloe then pulled it back and turned off her shower to interrogate some more “How high does your belt go?”

 

“My what? Oh my god” Beca said as she backed herself into the corner of the shower, not knowing if this was happening right now. The sweet, innocent looking girl she met a month ago was now standing in front of her completely naked as she was _also_ naked. There was something not very normal about this situation.

 

No guy she has ever dated has ever seen her body so naked much less a girl she met once before now.

 

“You _have_ to audition for the Bellas” Chloe nodded assertively.

 

“I can’t concentrate on anything until you cover your junk” Beca blurted whilst still trying to avoid eye contact with her and her body.

 

Beca still protested, but the more she dug in, the more Chloe dug in “I’m not leaving here till you sing so”

 

And she meant it, Chloe stood there, hands on the hips and just sighed. Slowly Beca turned, she wasn’t going to be able to get a shower until she sang for this chick. So she folded her arms in attempts to cover her bare chest as much as humanly possible and started singing _titanium_ , with Chloe then joining in and their harmonies fit like they were born to sing together or something, not that Beca was a believer in fate or anything like that, but she had the feeling Chloe was.

 

After their song died down, Chloe just grinned to her. Beca then suddenly catching herself falling into her ocean eyes before realising they were _still_ stood in a shower completely naked and once again she looked away.

 

“Oh yeah I’m pretty confident about _all this_ ” Chloe smirked whilst motioning up and down to her body, Beca quickly glanced to her motions before darting her eyes straight back to Chloe and just nodding “You should be”

 

Tom came to get Chloe back in the shower, which led Beca to surprised that Chloe was straight because not may straight girls would jump in a shower with another girl and be _so_ comfortable about it.

 

So _that_ just happened, Beca had her shower and quickly went back to her room. Sitting on the bed as she tried her hair and thought about everything Chloe said, at first she really did think acapella was stupid, and maybe she still did a little but Chloe made it so damn appealing for some reason. The way they sang together and it was clearly shown that they sounded good.

 

Beca needed to take part in something to get her dad off her back, she did like to sing too so maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. Sing a few song with Chloe and some other girls? It might still be lame. But she did need some friends.

 

And she liked Chloe.

 

* * *

 

Beca was accepted into the Bellas along with nine other girls. After the completely weird initiation, they had a party to go to apparently.

 

“Oh, I don’t know I’m pretty beat” Beca said, holding her hands up, Chloe rolled her eyes with a smile and pulled Beca close as she linked their arms together “Come on Beca, let your hair down it’ll be fun trust me”

 

“I’m usually just not a party person” she explained whilst still being led by Chloe behind everyone else as they headed over to the party. Chloe looked to her, with a smirk “We’ll have to knock that out of you”

 

“Something tells me you’re going to try and be that person?”

 

Chloe grinned and just nodded to her. Still seeming all very excited about this, Beca looked to the floor for a moment as she then went on to ask her “So how come you like all this stuff anyway? Modelling not more up your street or something?”

 

Chloe laughed “No. But it’s nice to know I could be” she winked and then looked straight ahead once again “Singing has been in my life since I was just a little girl, growing up watching musicals and everything. So when I came to Barden and saw the Bellas I just felt like it was perfect for me to show people what I can do and I love it”

 

Beca just nodded, as cliche as that was. It was also very believable with Chloe and her pure innocence. Chloe looked to Beca “So how come you _don’t_ like singing?”

 

“I’m here aren’t I?”

 

“Cause I caught you out else you would’ve just gone through college with that mysterious thing you’ve got going on. Which I’m sure the guys find sexy”

 

Beca blubbered out a laugh “Don’t think so”

 

“I do” Chloe said, winking to her again before sliding her arm out of hers and they split up amongst the group. Beca just shrugged and shook it off, taking whatever Chloe said with a pinch of salt.

 

Chloe went off before Beca even blinked and suddenly the party was already in full swing, as she saw from her newly founded friend and colleague from the radio store, Jesse. It now seemed he was a rival as he was joined as a Treble.

 

But most of all he was drunk.

 

“Bec _aw_ ” he called as he made his way over to her, seeing her roll her eyes “Do my eyes deceive me, are you a Barden Bella?”

 

“No”

 

“I think so” he laughed “Word is Chloe ambushed you in the shower, interesting”

 

Beca squinted at him “Where the hell did you hear that?”

 

“Tom. The guy she left in the shower to get into yours” he let out a blubbering laugh as he leaned forward and then looked back to her “What happens in the showers stays in the showers”

 

“You’re really drunk right now” she teased in attempts to kill this conversation “I don’t think you’re going to remember any of this”

 

“I’m not drunk at all you’re just blurry”

 

“Can you pass a sobriety test right now?” after testing him by poking him it seemed she had succeeded in moving past the topic of the showers and he soon went off to getting her a drink that he insisted on getting.

 

Chloe then soon came back over to her, grabbing her and pulled her so close that for a moment Beca flat out felt like she was going to kiss her, how she ended up being tipsy already was beyond her “I’m so glad I met you”

 

She brought their faces closer, it suddenly getting more intense as she whisper “I think we’re going to be really fast friends”

 

“Yeah” Beca said sweetly “Well you saw me naked, so. By the way your boyfriend has told people”

 

“Oh he’s not my boyfriend” Chloe laughed, shaking her head “Just a little hook up once in awhile, we’re all human right?”

 

“Right” Beca nodded.

 

“You play your cards right and you could get some tonight”

 

She raised her brows to Chloe and quickly startled “What?”

 

“Yeah! This place is filled with guys” Chloe clarified which allowed Beca to take a breath, she leaned forward and whispered “Just make sure it’s not a treble cause Aubrey would kill you”

 

“I’ll...keep that in mind”

 

Chloe grinned to her and squeezed her arms “Alright I’m gonna go get a drink, this ginger needs her jiggle juice” she then proceed _to_ jiggle that Beca just accepted and watched before she walked away.

 

“See you later!”

 

“Make good choices…” Beca muttered, watching Chloe walk over to Tom as he put her hands on her from behind by the table at the front that was just full of booze, but her eyes were taken away as Jesse came over with a drink for her.

* * *

  


She didn’t really see Chloe till the next morning for the Bella meeting. All she really recalled was dancing a little with her and then she disappeared with Tom. Not that she cared or anything.

 

Aubrey went on crackdown with getting rid of two bellas in the morning meeting because they hooked up with a treble, so it seemed she was serious. Completely _crazy_. But serious. Beca noticed how Chloe just stayed completely silent, they just looked to each other for a moment as Aubrey went on a rant.

 

Beca could see that Chloe was either smart or scared to keep quiet. Beca did right to keep quiet for the meantime and got on with the training that they were going through by Aubrey and Chloe, running, walking in high heels and choreography to their songs.

 

At one point Chloe put her arms around Beca to help her with part of the routine, to which Beca nodded and said assertively “I know-I can do it”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yeah I got it” Beca said quietly, turning her head to Chloe for a brief moment “Thanks”

 

Chloe just smiled before slowly releasing her from her hold and then just watched her. Giving her an approving look after Beca actually put some effort into it.

 

After all that was over for the day, Aubrey quickly called Beca back as everyone diverse.

 

“You really don’t like me do you?”

 

“I don’t like your attitude” Aubrey shook her head.

 

“You don’t even know me”

 

“I know you’re only here because Chloe insisted so much. I also know you have a toner for Jesse”

 

Beca grinned with pure amusement “A what?”

 

“A toner. A musical boner. I saw it at hood night, it’s distracting”

 

She took in a breath, she had to be as civilised as humanly possible “Yeah that’s not a thing and you’re not the boss of me”

 

“You took an oath”

 

“That oath costs you two girls already today I’m pretty sure you need me more than I need you”

 

Aubrey shut up long enough for Beca to think that this little conversation was over. As she turned to leave, Aubrey then yelled “I can see your toner through your jeans”

 

“That’s my dick” Beca called back as she left, as she began walking down the hall she was then called, she turned and saw Chloe jogging toward her. Beca rolled her eyes and said as they both walked out “How the hell do you put up with that?”

 

“She’s not too bad when you get to know her, trust me”

 

Beca looked to her and couldn’t help but laugh “Chloe she’s insanely uptight and a control freak”

 

“Yeah but _underneath_ all that”

 

She just smirked and shook her head as she looked straight ahead again, shrugging “Whatever you say. You know her better than I do”

 

Chloe looked to her “She didn’t mean it by the way, about the only reason you’re here is because of me”

 

“It wouldn’t surprise me if it was” she said plainly.

 

“You got in cause you’re talented, Beca. Insanely talented”

 

Beca glanced to her and smiled. If she said anymore like that then she might blush and no one wants that “Thanks. Still even if I am. Something tells me if there were two like Aubrey in charge, talented or not, I wouldn’t be here cause I’m not squeaky clean”

 

“I hate squeaky clean”

 

Beca looked at the young woman beside her up and down and laughed “Yeah I can tell”

 

“Are you making fun of me?” Chloe frowned.

 

“No. It’s just uh, you’re not exactly _un_ -squeaky clean”

 

“All the more to like those who are” Chloe said as she gave Beca a nudge “Opposites attract y’know”

 

“I guess” Beca muttered, looking down to her watch and saying as they walked out the building “I gotta head to my lecture, I actually promised my dad I’d go”

 

Chloe pulled her face “Fun. Enjoy”

 

Beca just nodded as she gave her a tight smile and the two parted ways.

 

* * *

 

Their first performance as a group was a disaster. And Chloe then made the rather dramatic announcement that she had nodes. Vocal nodules apparently. Beca couldn’t believe that Chloe carried on singing, she actually felt a little worried deep down.

 

Beca walked over to Chloe as they headed over to the car “So you’re gonna be okay right? You can have an operation or something”

 

“I don’t want to jeopardise anything”

 

“Chloe” Beca sighed “You gotta put yourself first every once in awhile. Ever occured to you that if you _don’t_ have surgery that it could have a worse effect on your vocals?”

 

Chloe stopped as Beca then did the same. She turned to her “Beca, I get you’re just trying to help, but I know what I’m doing. If I make sure not to push myself too hard then I should be fine, then when the season is over I’ll have the surgery”

 

Beca just looked at her for a moment, whether to take it into account or not. But Chloe has been doing this longer and Beca didn’t even know what the hell vocal nodules were until about five minutes ago so she clearly knew more about it. She sighed once again and shrugged “Alright, alright. You’re the expert”

 

“Thanks for showing you care though” Chloe said, partly teasing “Nice to know”

 

Beca rolled her eyes, Chloe then raised her brows “Beca?”

 

“What?”

 

“You gonna hold my hand to the car or?”

 

Beca looked down and saw her hand was gripped to Chloe’s and to be honest she didn’t know when that happen and didn’t even feel her make that motion. Beca quickly pulled her hand away “We better be getting back”

 

Beca continued to walk down the path with Chloe and her smirk following her. She believed that she was beginning to melt that cold cold heart of Beca Mitchell’s, but she won’t say that to her. God knows it’ll hurt her reputation.

 

Beca thought she was going in the right direction when she got involved in the riff off, she had the whole place singing, no one else did that and because of one stupid technicality they lost.

 

If they had one it would have been down to her and Aubrey would have shown her some praise or anything like that. But no instead Aubrey used it to have more improvement on them as a group, not focusing on how well they worked together tonight. Because if they didn’t win then it was completely irrelevant.

 

Chloe saw how defeated Beca had seemed. The one time she really puts her effort into the group and she essentially gets shot down for trying. She didn’t want it to discourage her in anyway. So she ran over to her and put her arm around her, pulling her close “It was awesome what you did. Don’t listen to Aubrey”

 

“Could’ve done with you saying that before” Beca said with a breathless laugh.

 

“I’m sorry. But like we’ve discussed before, she won’t bend the way she see’s things”

 

Beca just nodded, she didn’t mean it so Aubrey would apologise, just so she would have been stuck up for. But as she has taken in from observation, Chloe is too scared to speak up. Chloe continued to rub her arm and keep her close, which Beca did in fact appreciate.

 

“Trust me, Beca. It was great, you’re great”

 

This time, Beca did feel her cheeks go red for some unexplainable reason. Chloe then raised a suggestion “How about you come to my place tonight? We can chill, watch some movies and stuff? What do you say?”

 

Usually Beca would just reject the idea on the basis of usually wanting to be alone, but she found herself wanting to be surrounded by people, wanting to be surrounded by _Chloe_ more than anything, again for a reason that she couldn’t explain to herself much less other people. Which is why she even surprised herself when she accepted and before she knew it, she was in her slacks watching movies in bed with Chloe in her room.

 

And she actually enjoyed it? She enjoyed sitting in bed and watching movies which is something she has never enjoyed before or something that has ever appealed to her before, such as the other day when Jesse suggested they watch a bunch of movies with great scores and she rejected the idea cause it absolutely didn’t appeal to her. But maybe it wasn’t the movies that she wanted to see it was the fact she was willing to _put up_ with the movies in order to spend time with Chloe.

 

* * *

 

She saw Jesse the next day, inviting him to come and listen to some music she had been working on and after she did, he couldn’t help but pry “You and Chloe seem to be getting close”

 

Beca frowned to him “If you’re going to make another shower joke I may have to choke you”

 

He laughed and shook his head “No I didn’t mean that! I just mean, well you were little miss _I don’t need nobody_ a few months back and now you’ve gone from one friend” he pointed to himself, hearing her let out a stiff laugh and then added “One friend to like what ten? And even a best girlfriend”

 

Beca just rolled her eyes and scratched the back of her head, the topic soon making her a little nervous “Yeah well”

 

“So where were you last night, didn’t see you at the after party when the riff off finished” he smirked as he knew where he was going with what he was saying “Chloe vanished too”

 

“Yeah me and her hung out” Beca said plainly, then seeing Jesse raise a brow to elaborate, she rolled her eyes and cut to the chase “We chilled at hers and watched some movies, okay?”

 

His jaw dropped “You watched movies? You? The girl who hates movies?”

 

“I never _actually_ said I hated them”

 

“Your silence was enough” Jesse squinted at her. To which she rolled her eyes and said with more annoyance “What?”

 

He rubbed his lips together and leaned back against the end of the bed “Alright. Tell me to butt out by all means. But do you think Chloe is into you?”

 

“Into me?” Beca marveled in the midst of a laugh “Are you crazy?”

 

“Why is it crazy?”

 

“The fact that she and that Tom hooks up doesn’t give you a clue of a preference”

 

Jesse stared at her for a moment and slowly just came out with “Oh”

 

“Oh? Oh what?”

 

“As in _oh_ you didn’t know Chloe was bisexual?”

 

Beca’s face suddenly dropped before she raised her brows to him “Seriously?”

 

“I thought she’d have told you that”

 

She quickly shrugged “Why should she tell me that? it’s her business”

 

“Yeah but…” he nodded his head as if to silently say the end of the sentence was obvious, and Beca knew what he was trying to say but proceeded to play dumb and just shrugged. Jesse looked to her and just blurted it out “But like I said I think she’s into you”

 

“Just because a girl who’s bi wants to spend time with a friend who’s a girl doesn’t mean she’s into her, Jesse”

 

“No but when you look at it from my point of view and see the way she looks at say Stacie to how she looks at _you_ then you’d get where I’m coming from”

 

Beca sat back in her chair and just thought about it for a moment before she decided to shrug it off once again “Well so what? Even if she was I’m not”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Jesse” she laughed. To which he shrugged and held his hands up “Like you said about Chloe. Her sexuality is her business, like yours is your own”

 

“But I’m-I mean I’m not-”

 

“I didn’t mean to ambush you” he said gently “I was just calling it like I saw it. If I called wrong then I’m sorry, honest”

 

Beca just looked at him and before she could say anything, her roomate Kimmy Jin walks in with her friends. Thus bringing the conversation to a close as Jesse stood “And I’m out” he walked to the door and before leaving her just mouthed his apologies to Beca before leaving.

 

She couldn’t believe that conversation just happened. But it did make her wonder if Chloe did see her a different way? She was just her friend. That’s all she was, a friend.

 

But that didn’t stop Beca from thinking about her friend until she went to sleep that night.

 

* * *

 

As if the riff off wasn’t bad enough, Beca finally felt like she was getting with _everyone_ in the group, meaning Aubrey. A few weeks after the riff off and coming second in the first official round in the ICCA, they had the next stage.

 

They were doing the same routine once again, and when performing, Beca saw how people were yawning and looking at their phones. Even the judges, basically looking at anything apart from them, so she took a chance and mixed up, throwing _bulletproof_ in with the song. Chloe looking at her in the performance as if to ask what she was doing, but she also saw how people enjoyed it more.

 

Aubrey on the other hand saw it very differently and told her so when they got backstage “I told you she wasn’t a Bella”

 

Chloe looked to Beca, remembering what she said to her at the riff off about no one fighting her corner and decided this time she would try and do exactly that “Aubrey don’t-”

 

“No that’s okay” Beca shook her head, seeing what she was doing but didn’t want to make things worse “You don’t have to pretend you have a say in the group, right?”

 

Chloe’s face dropped, even more so to when they first met and Beca put her down. Cause this hurt more. After all the time they had spent together and how close they had gotten, getting put down from her hurt more than ever.

 

“Your attitude sucks, your a grade A pain in my ass and I _know_ you’re hooking up with Jesse”

 

Jesse then came out of nowhere behind Beca “Whoa, whoa Aubrey calm down we’re not hooking up I swear-”

 

“Jesus Christ that’s perfect, of _course_ you’re here right now” Beca scowled. After Beca got arrested after their first stage in ICCA they got into an argument, it slipping out that Beca was _confused_ about Chloe and wanting to shut it out she also shut Jesse out. Plus he called her dad after getting arrested and she really wanted to slap him over the head for that.

 

“I don’t need your help okay? Can you back off?”

 

She got the same look from Jesse that she got from Chloe and it was the last thing she needed at this moment of time, so she just stormed out. She got outside and rested against the wall, pressing the back of her head against it and letting out a breath.

 

“Is that really what you think?” she soon heard Chloe say. Beca turned her head and opened her eyes to her “What?”

 

“That I don’t have a say?”

 

Beca sighed and stood up straight from against the wall “What does it matter what I think, Chloe?”

 

“It does to me”

 

Beca looked at her and shrugged as she asked plainly “Why?”

 

Chloe opened her mouth to say something but quickly stopped herself, she didn’t answer Beca’s question, she just had one of her own “I tried to help back there. You know like you said I didn’t do at the riff off and you just shut me down”

 

“Chloe I-” Beca held up her clenched little hands and groaned, looking away from her with her eyes closed for a moment and quickly saying as she took her eyes to her and put her hands quickly back to her side “I was trying to look out for _you_ there! I saw what you were doing okay and thanks but this group means a hell of a lot more to you than it does to me so in this situation I was giving you a free pass in sticking up for me”

 

“I don’t need or want free passes from you”

 

“You were trying to help me, I was just trying to help you. Maybe we’re both guilty in caring too much” Beca muttered glumly as she took steps back and turned.

 

Chloe then building up the courage to call to her “You’re wrong. You think that you can’t care about people but you can. You think you don’t _want_ to but you do. And you think this group doesn’t mean that much to you but it does. I can see it, Beca”

 

“Right. Because you know me” Beca contradicted as she turned to her.

 

But Chloe just nodded and said with confidence “Yeah. I do”

 

Beca stared at her, she took in a breath and shook her head. Dodging the subject in order to drop this kind of tension that was messing with her head, she motioned her arm to the building “Well we aren’t going to go further in the rounds anyway after that. So we can all go back to our lives, and please Chloe, have the surgery for your nodes. For your sake as well as anyone else worrying”

 

She turned back around and this time, Chloe didn’t have anything to say, she just went back into the building and again they went their separate ways, this time for more than just a few hours.

 

* * *

 

They hadn’t spoke over spring break, at all. Everything seemed to just fall apart after that night.

 

Beca stayed in campus and just moped around, doing whatever she could to ease her boredness. Whatever she could to stop herself from picking up the phone and calling Chloe. Who was off getting her surgery for her nodes as Chloe told her the night after they last spoke, telling her that she was sorry for what happened and that she was going to take her advice.

 

And Beca hated herself for not texting back, it was a dick move. She knew how big of a deal it was for Chloe but she remained silent through her anger and hurt. Which is why she was surprised to get a text from her out of the blue one day when she was just chilling in her room.

 

 _Chloe Beale:_  
_  
_ Bellas are back in for Lincoln Centre. But it won’t be worth it without you there, not for me anyway. Please let’s try and put everything behind us as a group and do this together.

_We all need you in this, Beca. Not just me._

_We’re having a meeting tomorrow morning, 10AM sharp. Hope you come x_

 

Beca just stared at the text and looked around at what she had been doing for the past two weeks, just wallowing in self pity and guilt. Surrounding herself with stupid movies that she’d say she would never watch. All of them being ones that Chloe said were her favourites, which she tried to tell herself was a coincidence but deep down she knew that wasn’t true.

 

The next morning, just as the meeting was starting. Beca paid a visit to Jesse, if she was going to mend the error of her ways she should start with him first. He truly was an innocent party, after waiting in front of his door for what felt like forever he finally opened up. But didn’t seem too pleased to see her.

 

“Hey. Tried to call you I left you a bunch of messages”

 

“Yeah I got them” he replied chided as he kept a cold expression.

 

“I’m sorry that we fought, I was and I overreacted and Aubrey makes me crazy”

 

His expression and voice softened but she could tell he was still pissed “Seriously? You think I’m mad because you yelled at me”

 

“No I know-”

 

“No you don’t, you think you know but you don’t. You push away anyone who could possibly care about you. I’ve been here for you the whole time, Chloe has been here for you the whole time but you shut off. Why is that?”

 

She found it hard to come up with any real response “I don’t know”

 

“Well you better figure it out, Beca. I don’t know what’s going on with you, seriously. Whether it’s this thing with Chloe or your dad being angry with you. I don’t know cause you don’t say anything. So I’m done with whatever this is”

 

“Jesse-”

 

“I’m done” he shut the door and that was it. Like she did, he needed time. So she gave it him.

 

But he was right, she was all over the place cause her feelings were all over the place. Before going to the Bellas, she decided to pay a visit to her dad.

 

And he tried to get her to get her feelings out as much as possible “You just shut me out”

 

“Yeah well I shut everyone out don’t take it personally” she muttered, looking away from him for a moment before saying “It’s just easier”

 

“It’s also really lonely” he said gently.

 

Beca once again looked away from him and broke out into a rather tearful grin, looking to the floor and said “What do I do?”

 

“Well, that’s up to you” he gave her a smile and leaned forward, putting his hand on her arm “But just know I’ll support you in every way I can. All I need to know is that you really mean it”

 

Beca nodded and gave him a tight smile, she took in a breath and then just said with exhaustion of bottling things up “There’s something else...it’s about a girl in my group”

 

Her dad leaned back and said in a light hearted sigh “Ah. Hate her or something?”

 

Beca bit her lip and slowly shook her head “No it’s not that...it’s actually” she scratched her forehead and let out a breath “It’s kind of the opposite”

 

She was now too scared to look at him, feeling as if she had already said too much. But she eventually did take her eyes to him and saw that his expression had altered only slightly to being curious for her to explain. But not curious with shock or horror or anger. Just innocent curiosity, he shrugged “What do you mean, Bec?”

 

She let out a laugh and put her hands on the back of her head “I don’t know I’m just....” she looked at him for a moment and then just said it “Having these _feelings_ ”

 

* * *

 

After making up with everyone in the group, Beca had the idea of them connecting as group somewhere other than the auditorium. As they all headed to pool like she suggested, Beca quickly turned to Chloe and said in a more quiet voice “I’m so sorry. The way I talked to you after the semi-finals was insanely shitty”

 

Chloe shrugged and shook her head “We were both emotional. I was harsh”

 

“But you were right, bout all of it”

 

“So were you” Chloe said with a kind smile, squeezing onto Beca’s hand for a moment before nodding and adding on “If it weren’t for what you said. I wouldn't have gone and had the surgery”

 

“But now we’re back on?”

 

She just shrugged “The doctors said if I had carried on without the surgery then I seriously would have damaged my voice, and now that I’ve had it done, it’s healed well enough to continue singing...so I should be thanking you”

 

“Then you’re welcome” Beca lightly teased, to which Chloe laughed at and then tugged her arm “Let’s stop hanging around and see what your idea is at the pool”

 

Beca smiled to her and this time allowed Chloe to once again link her as they walked to the pool, something she has shrugged off ever since the initiation night.

 

But they went down to the pool and Beca soon took the lead in directing the group to find their new sound for the finals. And they all worked together, when Chloe started singing. Beca couldn’t help but get briefly distracted.

 

Then when her lyrics came up “ _I was thinking ‘bout her, thinkin ‘bout me, thinkin ‘bout us, what we gone be_ ” she _couldn’t_ help but look at her as she said it. Butterflies going off and everything, something she has never had. But eventually she tore her eyes away and looked at the rest of the group before it became noticeable.

 

Getting it out to her dad that she was having some kind of feelings for another woman was the hardest thing. She still didn’t know what she was putting this down to, she was still trying to figure out. But knowing no matter what happens she’ll still have her dads support made her feel all that more comfortable.

 

All she knew right now is that she and Chloe had some close bond, she couldn’t imagine her not being in her life. And right now that was enough for her.

 

With luck, Aubrey liked the sound Beca had created and they had finally found something new that was going to blow the crowd away, hopefully anyway. But doing something this different compared to what audiences was used to was surely going to make an impact.

* * *

 

They had that on lock down, and now the rather vocal Lily had another idea to put in play. It turned out she was quite the beat boxer and suggested throwing that in there too. So when they got their songs and put them together, they threw that in there too because why the hell not. This time round was all about trying new things for the Bellas. That now included their _uniforms_ being altered.

 

Everything was changed and fitted, they were ready for the finals, more than they’ll ever be. On the bus, heading to Lincoln Centre, Beca looked to Chloe and saw her shaking hands that were lay in her lap.

 

She said nothing, she just looked straight ahead as she reached for her hand and took hold of it, Chloe looked to her and smiled. But also said nothing.

 

They all walked into the Lincoln Centre with their heads held high, having as much pride and confidence as possible, Beca walked over to Jesse and apologised for everything before he went on stage, saying how she was starting to figure things out.

 

She looked over to Chloe and quietly said to him “You were right about a lot of things”

 

He just nodded with a kind smile now on his face “Apology accepted. Good luck” he shrugged “With all of it”

 

Beca gave him a tight smile “Yeah, good luck”

 

Jesse and the Trebles went on stage and seriously gave the audience a show. But it wasn't anything they were particularly worried about, whatever happened now didn’t really matter. They had each other. Beca turned, looking to Chloe and then saying as she looked to them all “I love you awesome nerds”

 

They grinned to her and after a few carefully picked words from Fat Amy, they headed out on stage to give the performance of their lives. And they did, they seriously put everything that they had into it all, more importantly they were having the _time_ of their lives.

 

Beca and Chloe sand beside each other, danced beside each other. And felt like they had their world at their feet.

 

At the end, it was clear that everyone loved what they had done. The whole theatre were on their feet and screaming, all for them. Beca could see how much that meant to Chloe and Aubrey especially, they never thought they would get here again and the certainly never thought they would get this kind of reaction.

 

They all felt built up on adrenaline and love. A dangerous mix. Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca as they all stood there on stage, giving her a tight squeeze and grinning to her. Completely in awe of each other before they were pulled apart from everyone else for an embrace.

 

When they made their way off stage, Beca felt two hands go on her hips in an attempts to tickle, she turned and saw Chloe grin to her “And it all started with a shower”

 

Beca just laughed, shaking her head as she stood closely to her “You’re such a weirdo”

 

They stood there for a moment Beca’s smile slowly fading as the moment built up into something more. Finding herself glancing from Chloe’s lips to her eyes and seeing that Chloe was noticing it and not moving away. With caution, Beca decided now was the time to take a chance, she slowly leaned forward and again noticing Chloe hadn’t moved back, she pressed her lips against hers for a few tender seconds and then pulled back whilst still looking at Chloe.

 

The redhead opened her eyes and just stared at Beca for a moment, then sighed with what seemed to be relief “Thank _god_ , all these months I was beginning to think I was imagining this stuff in my head”

 

Before Beca could say anything, Chloe was now the one to return to move, cupping her cheeks and leaning forward in a much more eager manner and pulled her lips to hers. They may be on the sidelines but it didn’t go unnoticed.

 

Fat Amy nodded as she muttered to Stacie “I saw this coming” then beside Stacie, Jessica gave Cynthia a $10 from the bet they had on from the beginning. Clearly it wasn’t just Jesse who picked up on something.

 

Beca smile as she pulled back and shook her head “I’ve been so freaking confused”

 

“And now?” Chloe said, certainly feeling self assured again.

 

Beca just looked to her and rolled her eyes “Surprisingly enough. Not so confused anymore”

 

“About time” Chloe sighed before bringing Beca back again. Making up for all the missed moments she felt they had in these past few months.

 

They won the championship that night. But Beca and Chloe, they walked away with so much more than just a trophy.

* * *

 

**Hope you guys enjoyed this first part of their story.**

**The next parts will take place through Pitch Perfect 2 where it will be much more of Beca and Chloe as a domestic couple after being together for three years.**

**Please, don't hesitate to leave a comment on your thoughts.**


	2. PP2 - PART 1

_3 Years Later._

 

Chloe looked out from the wing to the audience, they had seriously been part of filling out the Kennedy Centre and were about to perform to the President. How the hell did they get here?

 

“Chloe will you stop looking out every two minutes, it’s the President and it’s his birthday I don’t think he’ll be going anywhere” Beca said plainly as she and the girls were huddled together, waiting for their call.

 

Chloe turned and looked to her with a nervous look still on her face, Beca waved her hand over to herself “Come on, formation”

 

She quickly hurried over and took a deep breath, they had about five minutes to go if even that before they were to perform. Beca looked to her and then spoke more gently “Just don’t focus on the fact he’s up there. We’re gonna be great”

 

Beca took her hand and gave it a squeeze for a quick moment “You’re gonna be great”

 

Chloe just smiled to her and gave her a thankful squeeze back, Beca then proceeded to look her up and down and quickly muttered “By the way you look hot” she quickly turned and clapped her hands together for everyone to get in their positions, with Fat Amy already up on her hanger for her big moment.

 

Everything was good to go.  _But_ everything did go to shit. In the worst possible way of Fat Amy accidently flashing the President and the whole nation. It was to everyone's horror to witness but the person who went into immediate panic was Chloe.

 

They shut it all down as soon as possible and got Amy down, pushing her into the dressing room to cover her up. Beca shut the door and leaned against it as she just looked to Chloe, not quite knowing what to say that would make her feel any better.

 

She held her hand up and after a few more moments of silence she tried to say something “Okay...that wasn’t great”

 

“It was the biggest disaster we’ve ever had!” Chloe wailed. Beca clenched her hand as she tried to find more to say but all she managed to come out with was “Yeah…”

 

She quickly made her way over to her and put her hands on her arms “Just take deep breaths okay? We need to keep our heads on straight to get through this”

 

“How?”

 

Beca looked to the rest of the group and seeing that all eyes were now on her for some guidance. Beca scratched the back of her neck and tried her best to think of what she could say and the only word that came to mind was  _damage control_.

 

“We get Amy to apologise first thing tomorrow, if we do that quick people will see how much of an accident it was” she suggested, then looking back to Chloe “If we apologise before being asked to apologise then it will come off better”

 

“What if the board do something?” Chloe whispered with a panic still in the back of her voice “Like what if we get suspended or something?”

 

Beca shook her head as she rolled her eyes and said with a confident look on her face “It won’t go that far”

 

* * *

 

It went that far.

 

The Bellas were officially suspended and even kicked off their victory tour, there was nothing they could do about that. Beca now felt a bit of a dick after spending hours trying to tell Chloe everything was going the to be okay few weeks back from the Kennedy Centre till she finally got her to calm down when they got to their room.

 

A few days after it all happened, she was okay, then this morning she started panicking again when they were called to this meeting and now, well, now they were all screwed and this just proved that she had a right to have been so anxious. When the World Championships of Acapella was mentioned, Beca saw it as a prime opportunity to try and make a deal to save their group.

 

Deal was if they won the worlds, they would be back in to compete in all other championships, thus Chloe would be happy. Even though Beca was trying encourage her to let this be her last year as bella, she’d rather her leave with the bellas still being a thing like she hadn’t worked so hard for nothing.

 

Now that the idea was in Chloe’s head, it could be seen from everyone that she was going to be completely determined and driven, hopefully she won’t go down into an Aubrey state. God knows that will be Beca’s worst nightmare, she loves Aubrey but she doesn’t exactly want to be dating her.

 

There was also the fact that Beca had just landed a job at a legit music company and was yet to tell Chloe, which she felt bad about but it was more waiting for the right time to let her know that she was actually moving on with her life, something told her that time won’t be coming for a while.

 

“Beca!” Chloe called for her to come and put her hand in for the sacred group promise of committing to the group and only the group 100%, which Beca did actually miss out on when on the phone but she put her hand in there nonetheless. After they did their little hands together and in the air shit, they all headed back to their house.

 

Beca ran her fingers through her hair and let out a breath, as she put her hand down Chloe grabbed it and entwined their fingers “You okay?”

 

Beca glanced to her and just nodded “Yeah. Course. Are  _you_? You gonna be even more tense than you have been?”

 

“Have I really been that bad?”

 

Beca just looked to her and gave her a smirk along with her look that gave her all the answer she needed. Chloe nodded “Okay. Point taken, I’ll try and keep it under wraps”

 

“I appreciate you lying for me” Beca teased and before Chloe could even say anything, Beca just put her arms around her waist and pulled her close. Trying to get off the hot topic of being a bella for one second at least “I got a text off Jesse. How does a tiki party tomorrow night sound?”

 

Seeing the unsure look on Chloe’s face. Beca raised a brow “Remember three years ago when you told  _me_ to let my hair down?”

 

“Yeah-”

 

“Let your hair down, Chlo”

 

Chloe sighed and then nodded “You’re right. You’re right, tiki party sounds great”

 

Beca nodded and slapped her backside before dropped her arm from around her waist and the two of them caught up with the group. She knew  _that_ would have been seen as a prime opportunity to tell Chloe about this internship she had just taken up, but that would have just added to the stress of the road they had ahead of them.

 

But she would find the right time, the time that Chloe would be happy for her more than concerned about their future in worlds.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Beca got up early to get to her new job. She tried to be as quiet as possible but Chloe still woke up to see her sat at the foot of the bed, fully dressed and putting on her boots.

 

She sat up slightly, propping herself up on her elbow “Beca?”

 

Beca look straight ahead for a moment and stayed completely still, she then slowly turned and give her a tight smile “Morning”

 

“What are you doing up so early?” she looked over to the clock “It’s nine am?”

 

“Yeah I’ve got some errands I need to run” Beca lied. Leaning down on the mattress, Chloe raised a brow “Errands? What errands?”

 

Beca shrugged “Just college stuff, got some work I need to pull into shape to get by smoothly” she leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead before getting off the bed and heading downstairs “I’ll see you tonight!”

 

“  _Tonight_? Bec-” her sentence came to a close once she heard the door shut. Chloe just groaned under her breath and fell back onto Beca’s bed. College work that keeps her busy from 9am till nighttime? She only took philosophy how much work could there be?

 

Beca asked Jesse to give her a ride, he being the only person that she told about this for the time being, when she told him that she hadn’t told Chloe he did insist that she came clean about it, but once she explained why she was holding it off, he understood.

 

So he dropped her off outside  _Residual Heat Recording Studio_ and handed her bag to her, she nodded and went to go in but then spun back around “Dude why do I feel so guilty? I’ve given a lot to the bellas right? Like three years of my life”

 

“Come on” he laughed “It’s not the bellas you’re bugging about. You mean you’ve been with Chloe for three years of your life”

 

Beca bit her lip “Am I a shitty person? Not telling her?”

 

Jesse stood up from leaning against the back of his chair “Look, Bec, even though I still think honesty is the best thing. I get why you're holding it off for a bit. Chloe is super stressed and you’ve not even started this job yet...but you are going to tell her  _right_?”

 

“Course I’m not gonna start living this double life”

 

“You deserve taking a shot at your dream. And when you tell Chloe, she’s gonna be proud, trust me” Jesse nodded, giving her arm and supportive slap on the arm.

 

“This is the big deal right?”

 

“Yes. It’s a very big deal, now go in there and good luck”

 

“Thanks. And thanks for the ride” Beca gripped onto her bag on her shoulder and quickly took herself into the studio before she was late on her very first day, because that seriously would be a nightmare.

 

She got various texts throughout the day:

 

_Chlo: Where are you? I haven’t seen you all day x_

 

To which she replied that she was off doing research for her assignment.

 

_Chlo: Anddd now? X_

 

She then said she and Jesse went to catch this new gore movie that she knew Chloe didn’t want to see.

 

_Chlo: Okay I’ll just see you at the party. By the way we have a legacy now in the group, it’s legit, we can take her x_

 

Beca just responded with okay and that she could explain the whole legacy thing later on.  

 

* * *

 

Beca showed up to the party around a half hour after the bellas arrived, Jesse had in a run in with Chloe. When she questioned her being at the movies with him, he quickly figured out that that must’ve been what Beca told her and nodded “Right yeah. Three hour long horror, Beca didn’t really like it. But she’s around here somewhere”

 

He had no idea whether she was or not but hopefully she would show up soon enough to make it plausible. When he saw that she had arrived, he quickly made his way over to her “So how was the horror movie we went to see?”

 

Beca sighed “I’m sorry. It was the first thing I thought of”

 

“Beca. Maybe you should just tell her”

 

“I will! I told you I will, I kind of just wanted to get this first day over with”

 

Jesse nodded and raised his brows to her “And how was it?”

 

“Eye opening, they don’t mess around” Beca sighed, she then slapped his shoulder. Slapping seemed to be a thing between them in their three year friendship “I’m gonna go grab a drink”

 

She walked over to the bar and grabbed a glass, as she filled her cup over she had a rather excited young girl come over to her “Hi!”

 

Beca gave her a polite smile after taking down some of her drinking “Hi”

 

“I am so excited to meet the woman who single handedly created the bella sound. We’re sisters, I can’t believe we’re sisters!”

 

The penny then dropped in Beca’s head, this was the legacy for sure “Oh yeah hi! Chloe texted me we added a legacy I didn’t even know that was a thing. What’s your name?”

 

“Emily” Emily grinned, Beca smile and held her hand out “Hi Emily, Beca”

 

“I know who are are believe me” Emily rambled as she shook Beca’s hand, she then closed her eyes for a moment “Sorry I’m just a little hyped”

 

“It’s cool don’t worry about it” Beca laughed “I remember my first hood party”

 

Not that she was as excited as Emily if excited at all that night but still. She remembers it at least. Beca then looked around “Have you seen Chloe by the way?”

 

Before Emily could even answer the question as answered as Chloe was heard from afar shouting Beca’s name in what was literally as merry as it could get, Beca looked to the side and saw Chloe race over to her, she smiled and pointed to her “Hey, babe, I was just asking about you-”

 

She was quickly cut off as Chloe grabbed her face and kissed her hard, her hands slowly traveling from her cheeks to the edge of her jaw. If Emily wasn’t aware that they were a couple, she sure was now. Emily raised her brows at Chloe’s rather passionate affection. Beca put her hands on her waist and pulled back after a moment “Thanks for the welcome-are you drunk?”

 

“No!” she actually wasn’t, she may have had a few drinks but not drunk just yet. More a little buzzed. Beca just grinned at her and took it for what it was, tucking a fallen piece of red hair back behind her ear.

 

Chloe looked to Emily “I see you’ve met legacy”

 

“Yeah I did” Beca looked to Emily “And I’m hoping Chloe hasn’t scarred you for life”

 

Emily just laughed, Beca put her arm around chloe’s waist and held her hand up “Trust me, we aren’t like those straight couples that are all over each other twenty four seven, in people’s faces and all”

 

Chloe scoffed and raised a brow “Only because she doesn’t let me”

 

Beca rolled her eyes and nudged Chloe before Chloe grabbed her hand “Come dance!”

 

“I’ve barely had time to breathe” Beca laughed.

 

Chloe just tutted and kept hold of her hand as she looked to Emily “You too, Emily. Bellas that dance together, stay together”

 

The three of them joined the bellas in the crowd. As they danced and Chloe had her drink her hand, Beca leaned to her and said in her ear “Sorry I was gone most of the day. Just needed some air time away from the bella shit”

 

As she pulled back, she and Chloe locked eyes with each other. Chloe nodded and then shrugged “I get it. Maybe next time we get away from it together”

 

Beca grinned to her. She couldn’t exactly see Chloe tearing herself away from making the group as perfect as possible but it was sweet and noble of her to even suggest it. Chloe smiled and just put her arm around her neck and pulled her close with her drink safely in her other hand. They didn’t talk about it any further, they just enjoyed the night.

 

Getting more drinks and Chloe even getting Beca in the middle of the crowd and doing some of her own moves whilst giving her some encourage smacks on her backside which didn’t go unnoticed or unappreciated either.

 

If anything, they were getting away from all the stress right now. Because this party was seriously making them feel unwined and more as a family again rather than just a singing group.

 

Nearing the end of the night, Chloe  _was_ pretty drunk. She looked to Beca, keeping solid eye contact as she began to unbutton her blouse in front of the pool, surrounded by, well, everyone. Panicking at first Beca went to stop her, she would have been too late anyway so thank god she had a vest underneath.

 

“Chlo, what are you doing?”

 

“Get in the pool!” she called not only to Beca but to  _everyone_. Beca laughed and shook her head “I don’t think so”

 

“Come on!” her hands went to Beca’s shirt, Beca laughed as she slapped Chloe’s hands away. She would do many things for Chloe but jumping into a pool in her clothes was not one of them tonight.

 

That didn’t stop Chloe though, she jumped in the pool before Beca could grab her, cause at the end of the night it was her who was going to have to carry her to bed.

 

And she did.

 

Beca had to guide her up the stairs into their room and carried her over to their bed, taking her damp clothes off and getting her into a hoodie and shorts, she put her down on the mattress “Okay...under the sheets, come on”

 

Chloe was practically asleep she hardly knew what the hell was going on, Beca pulled the sheets over her, she went to stand up from sitting beside her to go and brush her teeth and get changed since she was sober enough to do all that herself, before she did, Chloe grabbed her wrist “Bec”

 

“Yeah?” she said in a gentle tone, knowing that you have to be extra sweet to drunk Chloe, cause drunk Chloe gets sensitive and emotional as hell. Chloe’s hand went to Beca’s cheek before asking

 

“You love me right?” her eyes were still closed, she dropped her hand from her cheek and onto the pillow.

 

“Of course I do, you weirdo”

 

If three years didn’t tell her that already then what will. Beca just looked to her as Chloe drifted to sleep, she bit her lip and quietly muttered, as if to herself “You have no damn idea”

 

She briefly stroked her girlfriend’s red hair and then she proceeded to go into the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

Beca continued to keep her newly founded job a secret throughout the weekdays, making it to bella’s rehearsals on time but still it was adding to Chloe’s suspicions. But knowing how crammed Beca had been with her midterms and stuff, she also tried to find the logic in that.

 

Jesse kept telling Beca to tell Chloe because she would be happy for her and again Beca told him to back off and that she knew Chloe better than anyone and this would just make her panic in the building up to Worlds so  _no_ she wasn’t going to tell her yet. Besides all she was doing right now was getting coffee, there was nothing exciting to even tell her.

 

Come Saturday, they went to the Autoshow where  _Das Sound Machine_ were performing. It should have been them but ever being shunned the European champions have been given their spots and this was one of them, so they came to check out what it was that they were missing out on but also to see how good they were.

 

As soon as they stepped in, Chloe’s jaw dropped and then cried “This all should have been ours! Hate these germans”

 

“Can we not say that too loud” Beca muttered to her, patting her back as she walked over to the table. Soon enough the lights went down and the group performed. Boy did they perform. The bellas were a more lowkey group, they never liked to do anything too crazy per say. But these guys? They seemed to thrive for it and they pulled it off pretty well too.

 

So well that Beca could practically see the venom pour from Chloe’s mouth as she breathed whilst watching. Then when it ended, they all just looked at each other, not really know what to say.

 

Emily shrugged “It wasn’t  _that_ great”

 

Amy just looked to her “Don’t try it, Legacy”

 

Chloe just walked over to Beca, not saying anything yet. Beca stared at her and put her hand on her arm “Don’t take this the wrong way. But you not talking for a change is kind of scaring me”

 

Chloe then looked up to her “They’re competing in worlds, we’re so screwed”

 

“No we’re not. Come on,  _I’m_ usually the negative one”

 

“Yeah well it’s my turn” Chloe whimpered, Beca then smirked, she couldn’t help but be amused and try to amuse Chloe as she said with a light hearted voice as she played with her hair to keep her attention “You know they say, two negatives make a positive”

 

Chloe looked back up to her and eventually broke out into a smile, they were approached by the group themselves, the lead woman, Kommissar, didn’t mess around in trying to intimidate “Barden Bellas. You came here to see us? Because you are, what do the American kids say?  _Jelly_?”

 

Chloe scoffed, trying to stand her ground “We are so not jelly”

 

“We really must thank you for making this tour a reality, you know with your bumperling in altitude” Kommissar turned to her right hand man, Pieter “We should send them something, fruit basket?”

 

Chloe and Beca stood beside each other and watched the teasing exchange between the two, then Kommissar turning back to them and grinning “Or  _mini muffins_?”

 

Beca heard Chloe let out a quiet gasp before she took control and held her hands up “Alright we didn’t come here to start something with you guys, we just wanted to check you out before worlds where we’re gonna kick your ass”

 

Whilst Chloe looked at Beca with admiration for her tough persona in her small exterior, Kommissar took a step to her “You? You are the  _kicker of ass_?” she then laughed “You are so tiny, like an elf? Or is it a fairy?”

 

She proceeded to ask Pieter something in German, to which the answer led to Beca apparently being a troll. Trying to recover well she said without thinking “You are physically flawless”

 

“Thank you”

 

“But it doesn’t mean I like you” for a split second in her life she thought that was quite a good comeback but the flat reaction she got said otherwise, she glanced to Chloe who backs her up nearly every time but she saw that she couldn’t even back her up for that. She just looked away from her and took the reins “We are not scared about the because when the bellas hit the stage we are gonna blow minds”

 

“Okay that was better” Beca muttered to her as she leaned more beside her. After Amy had a go in taking on Pieter, Kommissar just rounded off the exchange “Don’t try to beat us. You can’t, we’re the best and now i really must go rest my neck, it is sore from looking down at you”

 

Another burn was taken, Beca scoffed “Okay just because your sex appeal is throwing me right now just not mean that you are intimidating” Chloe put her hand on Beca’s arm to just try and stop her from talking “We have nothing to lose! We have  _literally nothing_...aca-vidasane bitches-oh god what is happening, why am I using my hands so much?”

 

Chloe put her hand on her back and raised her brows “Are you done?”

 

“Was that bad? I feel like that went bad?”

 

“Well, you know I…” Chloe’s voice went higher pitch which beca knew wasn’t a good sign, she slowly nodded and then shook her head “I’ve never seen you like that before”

 

“That means it was bad. Okay can we leave now?”

 

“Yeah, come on guys let’s go” Chloe announced, putting her arm around Beca as they took themselves out, Beca cast her mind back to that exchange and raised the question “Am I really like a troll?”

 

“Course not” Chloe grinned, then  _she_ thought for a moment and asked “Does she really have sex appeal?”

 

Beca rolled her eyes, she had a feeling that would come back to bite, she looked to Chloe and squeezed her waist as she laughed breathlessly “Not as much as you, trust”

 

“You’re lucky I’m not the jealous type”

 

Beca rolled her eyes “Shut up”

 

* * *

 

When they got back to the house, Chloe went back into boss mode “We’ll be having a meeting first thing tomorrow morning to figure out how we can beat them, Beca you and i work on our planning now?”

 

Beca grabbed a bottle of water a just nodded, surprisingly agreeing easily enough. She followed Chloe up into their room. With the water bottle in one hand, she wrapped her other arm around her from behind “One of these days they're gonna catch onto the code”

 

As she proceeded to kiss her neck, Chloe shook her head and said as she looked down to her phone “Oh no I  _actually_ meant to plan”

 

Beca pulled back and just stared at her “Are you serious?”

 

“Kinda”

 

Beca sighed and pulled her arm away, taking a step away as Chloe then explained “After getting burned by DSM  _verbally_ today is it not making you nervous how they can burn us in worlds?”

 

Beca sat on the bed, crossing her legs and thought for a moment before saying plainly “No”

 

Chloe frowned “Beca”

 

“Look why don’t we talk about this after? I concentrate better on work after some sex”

 

There was a silence as Chloe just stared at her and then pinched her brows together as well as squinting at her when asking “You know who you’re having it with, right? Because I sure as hell know that that isn’t true”

 

“C’mon dude-I just want to chill” Beca sighed, lying back on the bed. Waving her hand over to her “Can we just lie down for a bit, I literally mean lie down”

 

“This is important” Chloe gently protested.

 

With her eyes now closed, Beca nodded “Yeah. So is this” she waved her hand again “Come on. You know you want to”

 

Chloe bit her lip as she debated it for a moment and then gave in, Beca smirking smugly as she heard Chloe make her way over to the bed, lying beside her, a little lower so Beca could put her arm around her. A regular position that was decided pretty much as soon as they started dating.

 

“I know how bad you want to win worlds cause you don’t want the bellas to go to shit, but Chloe you’ve gotta take it easy. You can’t be turning into Aubrey. I mean God love her but she was a control freak, she pushed the girls to the edge at times”

 

“It’s just a lot of pressure” Chloe sighed as she rested her head on Beca’s shoulder.

 

“Yeah I get that, I’m co-leader remember? But the thing we’re doing differently is that I’m trying to keep it smooth, if you cram too much with them girls then they’ll go nuts”

 

“I hear you” Chloe then turned her head and looked to her, smirking “I thought you and Aubrey were fine by the time she left?”

 

Beca then opened her eyes and looked to her, shrugging “Yeah we were, we  _are_. But if you’re not remembering I’ll remind you. When I came to college I had no intention of joining a  _lame_ acapella group and then this redhead with pretty eyes ambushed me in the shower to join and that’s why I’m here”

 

She paused as Chloe let out a laugh and then added “It was your positive energy and all the...I don’t know  _kindness_ that you gave off that made me stay and made me realise part of who I am cause if you didn’t know we’ve been a thing for like three years now”

 

“I did. And I am starting to warm up to you”

 

Beca smirked and rested her head back down on the mattress, closing her eyes again and muttering “You fucking love me, Beale” she felt Chloe press her lips against her shoulder for a moment or two and then nuzzled her head back to her.

 

It was about ten minutes afterwards that Chloe suggested they get back to work, and Beca couldn’t argue, she got ten minutes of peace at least. Here that’s like a little slice of heaven.

 

* * *

 

They spent hours on their plan, all ready for their session with the Bellas the next morning.  

 

“Alright ladies, focus up” Chloe announced as she walked over to the whiteboard.

 

Beca nodded and saying as she kept her eyes on the ground for a moment “Yeah and really focus cause I got like no sleep and no…” she stopped as she saw Chloe look to her, leading for her to clear her throat and shake her head “Anyway, we’re gonna beat DSM at their own game do what they do, just better”

 

“And we’re about to do a full skills assessment to blow our choreography to match”

 

“  _But_ the important thing is that we have fun, right?” Emily grinned. Beca looked to the floor for a moment and then sighed as Chloe came beside her and whisper “So hopeful. I remember when I was like that”

 

Chloe scoffed and muttered “I don’t” as Beca turned to come back, Chloe clapped her hands together “Okay! Everyone up and let’s get this ball rolling!”

 

Beca looked to her as everyone moved around and pointed to her as she headed over to the music deak “I’ll get you for that later”

 

Chloe just smirked as Beca went over and got the music started up to get them all in the mood. She was still working on the set music as well as everything up. Chloe’s idea for it all was to throw in some acrobatics, Beca tried telling her it wouldn’t work when they were going through it last night but according to Chloe, Beca was just being cynical. But she was kind of proven right today.

 

They weren’t  _awful_ but you’d wouldn’t be wowed by them that was for damn sure. Chloe, bless her, tried her hardest. Leading her to have beca catching her everytime she fell but she was still trying. By the end of it, after two painful hours. Everyone was exhausted and Beca had to get to her secret job.

 

As Beca was packing up, Emily came over “Is it weird that we never got round to singing today?”

 

“Well it’s kind of hard to start singing with arrangements and that’s on me so...thank you for reminding me”

 

Chloe then stopped in her tracks as she was helping to put things away “Yeah, Bec we’re gonna need that ASAP so we can start nailing down on our choreography”

 

“Right on top of that, babe” Beca sighed as she put her back on her shoulder, looking to Emily and raising her brows “Or should I say thanks for reminding her”

 

“Sorry” Emily whispered, to which Beca just waved her hand to dismiss it. She adored Emily but she didn’t have time to help her out today which she felt bad about but her job was literally calling her. As she went for the door, Chloe quickly caught her “So what’re you doing now?”

 

Beca turned “I...am gonna go to the record store, Luke gave me keys for the office so I figured I’d get some stuff done for the arrangements”

 

Chloe grinned to her and nodded “Cool. Knew I could count on you”

 

“Yeah” Beca said, quickly adding through her being in a rush and all as she leaned forward “Always” she gave Chloe and quick kiss and then headed for the door “I’ll see you later on!”

 

She quickly went back to the house, got changed and may have broke a few speeding laws to get to work.

 

* * *

 

Beca did something at work that was actually awesome, it led to her boss say that he would even listen to her demos. She even had time to get the bella’s arrangement for their next routine 90% done.

 

She felt pretty much on top of the world, then when she walked back in the room and saw all of the girls have a stereotypical pillow fight, her heart may have fluttered on the inside. Looking at Chloe and seeing the smile on her face, looking so relaxed and happy. That  _did_ make her heart melt.

 

And she wanted to tell her so much about what happened today and now the whole job in general, but before that she got down to what she was witnessing “What am I looking at?”

 

“Pillow fighting!” Amy bellowed as she took a swung with her pillow and hit Beca’s arm, to which Beca briefly mocked being hurt by and then looked to Chloe, after taking her in awe she then raised her brows “You know this sets women back like thirty years?”

 

Chloe came bouncing over on the couch “We’re just relieving some stress”

 

Well, she couldn’t complain about that, the less stressed Chloe is the easier everything would be. Beca held the envelope she found outside and kept her eyes on Chloe “This was on the porch”

 

“  _Ohh_ ” Chloe mumbled, making her way over and throwing the pillow to the ground as she took the envelope from Beca’s hand “What is that? It’s fancy”

 

She took it out and then as she went to open it, it  _sang_. Literally. An audio was triggered to play everytime it was opened, Chloe quickly shut it and frowned to Beca being momentarily confused. Beca returned her a weird look and just shrugged.

 

After she opened it again, they were invited to what sounded like a house party.  _Tonight_. It started in just over an hour and when checking the address it wasn’t far from here at all so they had time.

 

Chloe looked to Beca as she closed up the letter “So. How was everything?”

 

“Great...great. You gonna get changed?”

 

“Yeah” she said quietly and then holding her hand out, Beca slapped her hand in hers and had her lead up to the room. With Amy shouting to remind them that there was no time for sex. Which was a shame.

 

Beca sat on the foot of the bed as Chloe rooted through her wardrobe to find something to wear, Beca leaned back on the mattress and looked to her “So...I gotta tell you some-”

 

“I mean I know we were trying to unwind on stress, after this morning we really need to crack down on our routine. Please tell me you’ve almost finished the set?” she turned to her “That’s what you wanted to talk about?”

 

Beca paused for a moment and thought about her next words carefully, she then just nodded, getting the hair out of her eyes “Uh yeah. Yeah, I’ve got like most of it done so tomorrow morning you can listen to it and let me know what you think”

 

“You want my opinion?” Chloe smirked as she took out her outfit.

 

Beca rolled her eyes “You’re the co leader, you dork”

 

Chloe tossed her clothes to the bed and smirked as she put her hands on her cheek and hummed “I’m much more than that”

 

She bent down and caught her lips with her own. Beca’s hands went from Chloe’s waist and put her hand to her cheek as she pulled away ever so slightly to say “Chloe we can’t-”

 

Chloe continued to do a silent protest as she just kissed her again and leaned them down onto the bed. Again Beca repeated their kissed “We can’t”

 

“We already are” she whispered heavily before kissing her again. Beca would protest again but this has happened time and time again and it always ended with her shirt ending up on the floor as originally planned.

 

Afterwards, Chloe actually did what she intended to do when coming upstairs and got changed. Beca grabbing a random shirt and putting it on without noticing that it was a different one than she wore before so everyone knew what had been going on.

 

They headed downstairs where the rest of the girls were ready and they got themselves out of the house and got a cab to the address. Pulling up outside a rather strange man's house who was hosting some kind of underground acapella thing. Even Jesse was there.

 

And Kommissar, unfortunately. She couldn’t help herself but come over to Beca and Chloe for another round of trying to intimidate.

 

“Tiny mouse and her little lady. We meet again”

 

Pieter was of course stood beside her as he grinned “Another verbal beat down. Highlight of my day”

 

“So. Have you abandoned your foolish plans to face us at the worlds?”

 

Beca scoffed and pointed to her “You wish you...absolute...  _specimen_?” she didn’t even have to look at Chloe, she already knew she was getting one of those confused looks, she just dropped her hand and sighed as she turned to her and put her hands on the top of her head “She’s really throwing me off”

 

Chloe just put her hand on her arm as Kommissar then said “Very well, I’d be happy to send you there. I’ll mail you. Large envelope cost nothing”

 

Beca doesn’t usually get defensive about her size but then again it’s never really brought up and with it coming from her rival she got extra defensive “Do you ever think maybe you’re  _too_ big?”

 

She leaned forward as if to square up which is what happens when she get a little too passionate. Chloe put her arm out in front of her to back her off.

 

“It would cost a fortune to mail you-”

 

“Easy” Chloe warned as she took a step in front of Beca and tried to pull her away as she pointed to Kommissar and added “You’re enormous!”

 

Chloe turned to Beca as she pulled her over to the girls “Will you relax?”

 

“You try being called small”

 

“I was just called little lady and I’m taller than you”

 

Beca’s jaw dropped “You just made fun of my size too!”

 

“No I didn’t-okay this is exactly what she wants for everyone to get heated. Let’s just leave it” Chloe put her hands on her arms and raised her brows to her for a moment, Beca just nodded to her “I just need to get like a tall pair of shoes”

 

“Stop it” Chloe smiled “Your height is perfect. I like being the taller one-”

 

As Beca went to open her mouth to speak, Jesse walked over to them “Hey guys”

 

Beca tapped Jesse on the arm “What are you doing here? What is going on? ”

 

Before Jesse could say anything, the gong went and he shrugged “I guess gotta go”

 

“No. Why?”

 

He couldn’t talk and ran over to the Trebles that were all waiting on the other side of the floor. Sooner rather than later they saw that this was a riff off, they were good at these things considering that they lost the last time they did it. But still that was on a stupid technicality.

 

This one however was seeming to be harder because the groups here were much better than ones they battled before. Especially DSM. One by one groups dropped, surprisingly enough the Trebles went out first. Benji was getting blinded by love for Emily. Then it just came to it being between the Bellas and DSM.

 

Emily wasn’t blinded by love but she did let her nerves get the best of her and ended up singing her original song instead of the covers. It was her first performance as a Bella and of course she was nervous, it was just fucking annoying that she was picked to lead it off, she was still new at this. Her innocent mistake led to them losing, DSM winning would add to their ego to put them down whenever they ran into each other again.

 

They started the party up and the group dispersed, Chloe and Beca breaking off with Emily as Chloe said sharply “You shouldn’t have done that Emily. Now DSM think they have the drop on us”

 

“I’m sorry” Emily frowned and then proceeded to whimper “I panicked I understand if you want me to crawl under a rock and die”

 

Beca gave a sympathetic look at her “Hey we don’t-” she stopped as she saw how cold Chloe still looked and pointed to her, raising her brows “Hey we  _don’t_ want that”

 

Beca put her hand on Emily’s arm and lightly tapped “I’ll defuse, go go”

 

Emily quickly ran away. Beca wrapped around arms loosely around Chloe’s neck and pouted “You gonna be mad all night?”

 

She pulled her closer and pushed their foreheads together whilst still looking at her, Chloe just shrugged and carried on pouting for real instead of mocking one like Beca was doing, Beca lifted her head up and dropped her hands down to Chloe’s arms as she shrugged “Babe, look we’re here now. It’s all done. Why don’t we just try and enjoy the night, huh? Get some drinks and just hang with our people”

 

She raised her brows as she waited, Chloe sighed and shrugged before nodding “You’re buying?”

 

“Question or statement?”

 

“Both”

 

Beca let out a smirk and took her hand and dryly teased “Come on little lady”

 

“Okay, mouse”

 

Beca took her hand out of Chloe’s and muttered as she turned the other day “Fucked it”

 

Chloe quickly grabbed Beca’s arm, filled with amusement as she turned her around and saw Beca’s grinning face also as she couldn’t keep up her composure and put her arms around her neck again as Chloe’s hands went to her back and pulled her close as they skipped the drink for now and went straight (so to speak) in for the kiss.

 

Beca gave her another quick peck and took her hand again, going back over to the bar and actually getting a drink.


	3. PP2 - PART 2

It was weird, Beca went from feeling at the top of the world at her job to feeling rock bottom after her boss basically told her that she was nothing special and that her job a producer was looking unlikely. 

 

Which did not do wonders for the self esteem and motivation. When she got home, Chloe was out, she was off going to get her hair cut or something. Beca chilled in bed and continued to mess around with her music, when she should really be working on the set piece. 

 

She reached for her phone and decided to give Chloe a call to see how long she would be. But she got voicemail, probably under one of those hair dryer things “Hey, it’s just me. Um I had nothing really to say just bored as hell and wondering how long you’ll be so, yeah, just call me or text me when you’re on your way home. Bye”

 

As she hung up the phone, Amy came up the stairs to get back one of her shirts that she left up here after moving out into Chloe’s room, they switched rooms a while ago now but Amy still had some of her stuff flying around. 

 

When she came in, she could tell that something was wrong, so she sat herself on the couch beside the bed “If you did wanna share something with me, your best friend...I’m a great keeper of secrets”

 

Beca just ran her fingers through her hair and sighed under her breath as Amy proceeded to explain how she would keep the secret till she could no longer take anymore “It’s fine. Forget it, it’s all good”

 

“So this has nothing to do with that internship that you sneak off to?”

 

Beca’s head snapped back to Amy, stuck on words to stay at first “What?” she then tried to go back to playing it cool “Um..I-”

 

“Come on Beca! I saw your ID in your bag” Amy stood up and then walked over to her, standing over her.

 

“Has...has Chloe?-”

 

“No, else we’d all have heard about it if she did” Amy guessed “But why didn’t you tell us?  _ Or  _ Chloe at least?”

 

Beca shrugged, now really stuck on how to phrase it as best as she possibly could “I don’t know...just...easier? There’s so much going on and with Chloe I tried the other night but when she went on about worlds again it made me realise how she would lose her mind if she found out that my mind wasn’t focused on just worlds and maybe that makes me a shitty girlfriend but I was trying to figure things out on my own without stressing her out”

 

“That doesn’t sound shitty to me”

 

“Yeah” Beca scoffed as she then muttered under her breath “Hope she’ll see it that way” she then started to pick fluff from her duvet as she continued to say in a quiet voice “Can’t afford to lose her, especially right now since it seems she’s the only good thing I’ve got right now”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Beca looked up and sighed “Totally not good enough to be a music producer, which is cool and fun as I enter the rest of my life”

 

Amy held her hand up “I’m just going to stop you right there, first of all I don’t think anything you do could ever make you lose Chloe like the woman doesn’t stop talking about how amazing you are, seriously when you’re not there. It’s sweet as well as annoying”

 

Beca just pinched her brows at her for a moment but moved past it as Amy went onto say “You’re also the most talented person I know, you’re Beca effin Mitchell. Okay? You’re awesome”

 

Beca just nodded and then got a text from Chloe. 

  
  


_ Chlo: _

 

_ Hi babe, sorry I missed your call but I’m coming home now and I have even got you that rocky road ice cream you like.  _

_ I know I know, I am the best girlfriend to exist of all girlfriends _

  
  


She stared and smiled at her screen long enough that when she looked back to Amy she was rubbing her hands over her body “Amy what’re you-”

 

“I’m giving you my confidence” 

 

“Oh…” she closed her eyes as she had Amy put her hands on her. Coming from her pits to her butt, which was not something she wanted but Amy ran off soon enough as Chloe came upstairs with the tub of ice cream.

 

Beca sat up at the top of her bed and smirked as she let out a high pitched hum “What am I more attracted to right now? My girl’s trim, or the ice cream that’s in my girls hand?” 

 

Chloe raised a brow and smirked as she walked over “We both know that answer to that” she held the ice cream out “Everytime” 

 

Beca just looked at her and watched her sit on the bed in front of her, gently biting her lip with a loving look. Chloe just looked to her and laughed “What?”

 

As Beca took a spoon out of Chloe’s hand, she said gently “You know seriously adore you right?”

 

Chloe put the back of her hand on Beca’s forehead “You alright?”

 

“Stop” Beca chuckled, slapping her hand away “I’m not some cold hearted dick who doesn’t show her feelings” 

 

“I’m teasing” Chloe whispered, leaning forward and giving her a light quick kiss on her cheek and said as she pulled back “But I pretty much adore you too”

 

“I already knew that” Beca smirked as she opened the lid of the tub. 

* * *

 

Beca made it her secret promise to Chloe that she would devote herself in getting the set done in time for their next performance that was at the end of next week. It was a secret to even Chloe because she didn’t think Beca was doing anything else. 

 

She worked for hours on end all the next day, she practically locked herself away in her room and tried to wait for inspiration to hit her. Chloe had to come up with coffee and everything to make sure she was keeping both hydrated but also awake to finish it. 

 

When she did come up though, Beca had done it. Chloe sat on the foot of the bed as Beca wheeled herself over in her chair with her laptop on her lap and played the set out to her, just watching her to try and get her initial reaction from going off her expression. But she was being very cryptic. 

 

Until it ended and Chloe looked up to her and grinned “It’s great, Beca. It’s really really great”

 

“Thank god cause I was on the verge of a mental breakdown” Beca sighed with relief as she put her laptop down on the floor and put her hands on Chloe’s legs as she bowed her head and let out another sigh of relief. Chloe just laughed and put her mouth against the top of her head for a moment “I’m sorry”

 

“For what?” Beca asked with her head still down.

 

“Stressing you out” 

 

Beca lifted her head up and shook her head to her “You’ve not been stressing me out, honest. It’s just stress for all of us doing this. Not you, swear” 

 

“Well either way I intend to make it up to you” 

 

Beca raised a brow “Yeah. How?”

 

Chloe bit her lip and put her hand underneath the front of Beca’s chair, pulling it forward at quite a fast acceleration and led to Beca to come right off the chair and landed in her lap, she couldn’t but laugh and mumble “Jeez, that was smooth for you” 

 

“All about practise” Chloe whispered as she took her lips to her, her arms wrapping around Beca’s petite body and turned her around to lie her down on the mattress. 

 

Beca really meant it when she said that she wasn’t stressed out by Chloe and that she didn’t need to apologise, but she sure as hell was not going to complain by the method of making it up to her. Better than any damn pillow fight.

* * *

 

Her set may have been great but the performance certainly didn’t go that way. In fact it went flat out bad. Cynthia almost got burned to death, so that was explanation enough. 

 

It made Chloe realise that Beca could make the set as great as possible but they aren’t working well together as a group, they’ve lost their sound and needed to find it again. So she made the collective decision to go on a retreat as team building. 

 

Beca tried to talk her out of it but got nowhere, whether she liked it or not. And she was very much on the  _ not  _ side, she was going on that retreat as well as the girls. 

 

The retreat turned out to be the camp that Aubrey ran, and though it was nice to see her again. It suddenly felt like three years ago, as they walked over to their area to build up their tents, Beca couldn’t help but ask “This helps us beat Das Sound Machine how?”

 

“Look” Chloe started “Aubrey told me while her methods might be a little unconventional, she gets results and I for one am really excited to see what happens when a bunch of college girls who’ve lost their way have to bond together to build something with their hands in the middle of nowhere, aren’t you?”

 

Beca just looked to her and then said as she pointed to her “You’re just lucky you’re that pretty”

 

Stacie then could help but tease “And lucky you and Beca have already got the  _ bonding _ part covered”

 

Beca swatted her arm as she past her whilst the Bellas made stupid  _ wooing _ noises and laughs before Chloe moved past her blushing and led the off the subject of her and Beca and went onto the mission of them getting their tents up.

 

Which they did, and then one came down so they had to end up sharing a tent. They had the rest of the afternoon and evening to themselves before having to do all the hard labour the next morning. Beca walked over to the lake by the tree and took in a deep breath. 

 

If she didn’t have the internship then she wouldn’t mind doing it as much, but she  _ did  _ have the internship and she was still trying with it, this place was the  _ last  _ place she needed to be right now. 

 

She felt Chloe’s hand on her back as she came round and stood beside her “You okay?”

 

“Chlo is all this really necessary?” Beca asked as she turned and faced her, motioning her hand over to the girls getting their stuff out and shoving them in the tent “I mean calling in Aubrey?”

 

“Aubrey knows how to take control and she can help structure us”

 

“We’re fine”

 

“Were we at the same performance?” 

 

Beca sighed and rested her back against the tree trunk, looking down to the floor and nodding “Okay. Yeah I get it…”

 

“We can just try and make the most out of it. You might even have fun”

 

Beca looked up to her and rolled her eyes with a light expression “Right”

 

Chloe gave her a gentle stroke on her cheek before shrugging “Let’s enjoy tonight and get ready for the morning. I promise you, once we get our sound fixed again. The stress won’t be as bad”

 

Beca nodded and pushed herself up from the trunk, lightly taking hold of Chloe’s hand and walking them both back over to the group. 

 

She tried to remain optimistic throughout the day but when she was stuck in a tent with her girlfriend and  _ eight  _ other girls, her tolerance went back down. As they all lay there top and tail. Beca turned around to Chloe, who was upside down to her right now, as she felt her turn at her. 

 

“Okay. Seriously,  _ what _ are we doing here that we can’t do back at home? How is any of this helping?” she whispered.

 

“I told you, this will help us find our sound. And bonding...you seem so tense” she moved her hand to her forehead and gently began to stroke her hair “Do you need a back rub?”

 

Beca shook her hand off “Body parts are rubbing my back right now thank you”

 

“You know. We’ve been together for three years now, Beca. But I think this retreat will make us become even closer and even discover more things about each other”

 

Beca raised her brows “Is that right?”

 

Chloe nodded and then shrugged as she then admitted “You know. That whole spider-man upside down kiss has always been a fantasy of mine”

 

Beca just stared at her for a few seconds before saying “You’re so weird” 

 

“Yeah well. You said that right before you kissed me for the first time so it’s hardly insulting”

 

Not knowing how to come back from that, Beca just turned the other way “I want to go home”

 

When she turned, with everyone drifting to sleep, she felt Chloe’s hand sink into her hair and gently stroke her. And though she wanted to keep up her moody composure to her, it was too comfortable for her to even move and it sent her to sleep at a quite scary speed.

* * *

 

The next morning, the Bellas all crawled out of their tent and took themselves to their first step in becoming more of a team, being led by Aubrey once again. It started off with a simple song,  _ Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy _ . Nice enough and one of the only upbeat 40s song that was considered good. It mixed into Amy coming up and singing  _ You Can’t Hurry Love _ . It was all fine, but then things went weird. 

 

Their team building turned physical, all trying to balance on logs and then climbing up logs with the help of those on the ground still, getting dirtier and dirtier from going through what was quite literally an obstacle course. On both land and water. 

 

Running on what were quite literally big rubber pillows, Beca tried to draw the line at that, she wasn’t so good with water. But Chloe promised her it would be fine and that this would all pay off. And though her patience was wearing thin, she decided to keep her mouth shut, put on a life jacket and just do it like everyone else. 

 

Chloe though, God bless her, tried to make Beca had much fun as possible. When they were on the rubber platforms she even nudged her to try and make the fun out of it but Beca just ended up falling though she did laugh as Chloe tried to catch her. 

 

From ziplining to the water went back to land as they were practically mud wrestling which was by far the worst out of the three sections.  _ Then  _ went dried off they went back to singing. 

 

Out of breath and tired once they finished, all Aubrey had to say for praise was “Okay. That was two steps away from being almost fine”

 

Beca put her hands on her hips and said with pure exhaustion “I’m sorry what’re we doing?”

 

Chloe had to metaphorically bite her tongue due to  _ her  _ impatience of having to repeat herself three times now “We’re rediscovering our sound” 

 

“Are we?” Beca challenged “Cause it feels like we’re just singing songs that would never go in our set”

 

Chloe sighed and took a step closer to her “Beca come on-”

 

“No, none of us know how to beat Das Sound Machine but I  _ know  _ it’s not gonna be by doing this” she chided as she looked to Aubrey, who then tried to explain “This is just an exercise in finding your harmony, Beca. Sometimes you have to break things down so you can build them back up again-”

 

“I’ve got more important things to do!” Beca yelled out of pure stress as she then put her hands on her head and tried to take a breath to keep her annoyance under wraps. But the Bellas knew where this was going so they quickly moved away, leaving her and Chloe standing there.

 

Chloe’s brows pinched at her for a moment, she knew Beca had been acting weird lately but this was just proving that there was more to it than the set or just the Bellas “What can be more important than this?”

 

Beca sighed and quickly tried to back track. Mostly because she didn’t want to have this conversation in front of everyone “Nothing, forget it”

 

“No, you don’t think that we haven’t all realised you’ve been checked out lately”

 

Beca glanced to the group and then mumbled “Okay can we just talk about this later?”

 

“Why? What is it that you can’t say to us all?”

 

Amy then came up behind Beca and poked her as she said quietly “Come on Beca just tell her”

 

Beca quickly looked to her and gave her daggers as Chloe then grew more impatient “I heard that. Tell me what?” she took hold of Beca’s arm and turned her around “What is it that Amy knows but not me?” 

 

“Listen I don’t want you guys to fight” Amy stated, putting her hands together as she said “You’re Beca and Chloe. Together you’re  _ Bhloe  _ and everyone loves a good Bhloe”

 

Ignoring Amy to get through this, Beca bit her lip, looking down at the floor “Okay” she looked up to her and decided that she had to get it over with now, no matter who was watching “I’ve been interning at a recording studio and a legit music producer wants to hear my work-god forbid I have something going on outside this group”

 

Of all the things Chloe thought she would say, she didn’t think it’d be something as important as that. And she of course felt extremely hurt that Beca would keep something like this from her, but right now she felt angry on top of everything “Okay? So why would you keep something like that from me?”

 

“Because you’re obsessed!” Beca quickly stated, glancing to the group again as she said “You all are, we’re graduating and the only person thinking about life after the Bellas is me”

 

“What is so wrong with being focused on the Bellas? This has been my family for seven years”

 

Beca shook her head and quickly argued back to her “Yeah cause you’re too scared to leave! Sack up, babe!” 

 

“Girl fight!” Cynthia called from a far, which they tried to just ignore. 

 

Chloe slapped her hands together and pointed to her, trying to not let the fact that her eyes were filling up get away from her point “Okay so you’ve been lying to us for the entire year and now you’re just gonna flake out, now you’re gonna flake when the worlds is after graduation”

 

“Oh my god” Beca held her hands up, so stressed that her palms strained more than ever “ _ Enough  _ about the worlds! This is why I didn’t tell-I can’t, i’m out of here”

 

She turned her back and started to walk away, hearing Chloe call to her “Oh so you’re just going to leave now?”

 

Emily leaned to Ashley and asked if what they were seeing was a break up, but honestly no one knew what was happening right now. Beca turned to her and began to slowly walk back “We all have to eventually Chloe, it might as well be now”

 

Emily looked at where Beca was walking to “Beca-”

 

“If you all knew what was good for you, you’d follow me” as she continued to walked away, she heard Emily try to warn her again about a booby trap that was hidden under the leaves, a net that once she stepped in it, shot her up into the air and hung her from a tree. 

 

If this happened at any time other time, Chloe would be concerned about it. But she was actually feeling smug “Well, well, well. Look who needs our help”

 

“Not cool guys!”

 

“No what’s not cool is you taking out all your frustrations on us” 

 

“Really, Chloe? That’s what you’re going to say to me right now? Help me! I’m dying-I’m dying” when the net sudden went down slightly from the branch breaking.  _ That  _ was when Chloe’s heart jumped and she realised that Beca could actually really hurt herself if this thing dropped. 

 

“Chloe we need to get her down! We need a ladder” Emily suggested. To which Aubrey said wouldn’t be the case, apparently ladders weren’t a thing here.

 

Beca looked down to Chloe through her panic and quickly just blurted in a dramatic cry “Chloe I’m so sorry okay! If I’m about to die, I’m sorry I didn’t mean any of that stuff I said, I love you, I love all you awesome nerds and i love being a Bella I’m just so stressed out right now”

 

It went down even more “Jessica and Ashley, I don’t actually know which one of you is which”

 

“I’m Jessica!” they both said in union, then just confused themselves. Chloe shook her head and kept her focus on Beca “Don’t worry we’re going to get you down” 

 

She grabbed the girls and tried to get them in a good formation that would make Beca land safely “Don’t worry, Beca, we’ve got you!”

 

Suddenly the net came flying down and luckily Beca landed on Amy. It was Lily that managed to cut her down, she had a background that they should really look into. Chloe bent down beside Beca and put her hand to her forehead “You okay?”

 

Beca just took a breath and nodded, and held her hand out which Chloe grabbed and pulled her up. With that brief scary moment, Chloe’s anger did go away and she told herself that now she and Beca should just talk it out. Chloe tucked a strand of Beca’s hair behind her ear and then took hold of her hand as Beca asked “Can we please go talk about all of this?”

 

“Yeah” 

 

They went over and got in the tent. The rest of the Bellas knowing full well that they were to leave them alone. 

* * *

 

They sat down in the tent and tried to talk it out. Though it was quiet for a while as they tried to find what to say, Chloe looked away from her, leaning her chin against her knuckle as she said in a rather weak voice “It’s hurt me more than angered me”

 

“You seemed to be pretty angered out there”

 

“Yeah cause it was the shock” Chloe stated as she looked back to her “Beca. You told Amy before you told me” 

 

Beca held her hands up “Amy found out, okay? I didn’t tell her. She found my ID in my bag” 

 

“But regardless, you didn’t tell me. Did you not want to tell me as soon as you got the call?”

 

“Of course I did. But you were getting so stressed about everything I knew you’d freak” 

 

Chloe looked at her for a moment and sighed, gently shaking her head “I would have been happy for you.  _ Proud _ . Maybe I would’ve worried a little but...but this is a big thing for you, did you really think I don’t know that?”

 

Beca scraped her nails alone the side of her hair and took a breath “I’m sorry. I guess I just thought it’d be easier. And I’m not good at y’know having heart to hearts. I’m weird about that stuff you know that about me”

 

Chloe took her hand that she ran through her hair and took hold of it as she lowered their hand down “I know but I was hoping you weren’t with me. We’ve been in a relationship for  _ three  _ years now” 

 

“I know and I’m sorry. Seriously. I just let it build up I guess. All came on top of me” Beca shrugged, not knowing how to explain it “Out of all the people that I don’t want to let down, I seriously don’t want to let you down. You’ve been by my side from the beginning and...you’re the first person I’ve ever actually loved which has always been a big deal to me” 

 

She just took a moment and found herself gazing into Chloe’s eyes again for a moment before she softly murmured “Chloe, I love you. I really do”

 

“I know you do” she whispered as she nodded and looked down to their hands. Then letting out a small smile and looking up to her again “I love you too”

 

She squeezed her hand as she smile slowly grew “I just want you to know that you can come to me with anything, okay? Especially something as awesome as this”

 

Beca rolled her eyes before shaking her head “It’s not that awesome. My boss doesn’t exactly have faith in me to be a music producer”

 

“Then you’re going to have to prove him wrong. Because you’re going to be the best music producer this industry has seen”

 

Beca scoffed a small laugh “Okay, now I  _ know  _ you’re being biased”

 

“No, Beca, seriously. You are the most talented person I’ve ever met. Any music company would be lucky to have you and if your boss says otherwise they’ll deal with me”

 

Beca smirked and then let out a small laugh, looking to the side for a moment “I’d pay to see that fight” she took her eyes back to Chloe “I’m sorry, are we okay?”

 

Chloe’s hand moved to Beca’s cheek as she nodded, suddenly getting all teary and emotional again “Course we’re okay” she got on her knees and leaned to Beca “And I am seriously proud” 

 

“Hopefully I can do something worthwhile to making our fight worth it”

 

“You will”  she pressed her lips against hers for a tender few moments and then put her arms around her for a tight embrace. Beca then pulled back after a moment and raised her brow “We’re not really gonna be called  _ Bhloe  _ right?”

 

“Oh no. We’re  _ Bechloe  _ all the way” Chloe smirked before kissing her again.

 

As far as diffusing arguments and anger went. This went better than either of them could expect and brought clarity to both of them in different ways. Beca saw that Chloe was the  _ one  _ person she could really tell anything to. Chloe also realised how she had to try and take things easier, to not be scared anymore of leaving, especially seeing that Beca was going nowhere, as long as she got to leave with her, then it will all be fine. 

* * *

  
  


By night, they decided to have a detox the right way. A campfire and marshmallows. Beca talked to the rest of the girl about it all.

 

“I just didn’t want to fail...maybe I don’t have anything original to say” Beca looked over to Emily and raised her brows to her “I wish I could do what you do”

 

Emily just looked to her, certainly not expecting what she considered to be such a high compliment since it was Beca who was giving it to her “Well, I feel the same way about you. You’re  _ so  _ good it’s intimidating...all I’ve ever wanted was to be one of you, not a legacy but a Bella”

 

They didn’t know she felt that way, none of them did. Chloe started it off by insisting that she was a real bella which led to the rest of them joining in and agreeing, Beca just smiled “That’s for life, dude”

 

As Emily gratefully smiled to them all and back to Beca as she heard her ask “You wanna collaborate on something?”

 

After choking on what Beca just said, Emily raised her brows as a grin began to grow across her face “Wait. You being serious?”

 

Confused by why it was seen as such a big deal, Beca just looked away from her for a moment and then back to Emily “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah! Wow, man! Yes! Who else feels like a winner tonight!” Emily beamed, she was undeniably adorable and it was hard not to love her, they all encouraged her so she didn’t feel dumb, cheering to her. 

 

Chloe then spoke up “I know it doesn’t seem like it but...I’m afraid to. To move on...to graduate” she shrugged “It’s really scary”

 

The silence was quickly broken by Amy saying plainly “Yeah it actually does seem like it because you’re barely holding it together” 

 

Beca looked at her from across the way and gave her a reassuring smile as well as a wink before Aubrey tried to give her her own advice “It doesn’t have to be scary Chloe. When I was graduating I never pictured myself running a retreat in the middle of the woods but here I am, take it from someone who has dealt with some serious control issues. Like my dad always said the mind field of life, you must be prepared to lose both feet”

 

She clicked her gum and looked to everyone “And I think you all know what I mean”

 

None of them did but it was enough for Chloe to quite literally take a stand as she rose from her seat “Then it’s decided. This year I will graduate, the world will be my swan song… I mean it, I’ll pursue my passion, I’ll teach underprivileged children how to sing. Or I’ll dance exotically, whatever offers the most money”

 

She stood and smiled and before sitting down, Beca said quite casually “Plus we’ll be getting a place in New York together”

 

Chloe’s head snapped to Beca “We will?”

 

Beca gently smiled and just nodded. Chloe had asked her about this a while back and Beca would say that it was for sure a plan but would never actually say  _ yes _ . Probably because her heart was still on L.A. But New York was filled with as many opportunities and she knew it’s where Chloe wanted to go, so now it was a yes. 

 

The whole group knew this from her telling them when Beca was absent and each of them felt a warm fuzzy feeling in their stomach. They had watched these two for so many years now and seeing them plan their future  _ together  _ was everything they ever wanted for them. 

 

Chloe grinned and  _ may  _ have squealed before adding on to her plans in a considerable amount of excitement “And I’ll be living with my amazing music producer girlfriend”

 

“Oh god” Beca laughed, actually getting embarrassed as she bowed her head. Thank god Cynthia took the reins and started talking about her future. They then went through the group, it was both happy and sad hearing about everyone talk about their future. Because it includes moving on. 

 

“You know when I look back on this I won’t remember performing and competing. I’m gonna remember you weirdos” Beca admitted, avoiding looking at anyone as she was actually trying to let her heart be on her sleeve “Joining the bellas made me realise who I was in more ways than one and I never thought I’d have friends like you guys...makes me really sad to think it won’t ever be like this again. I’m gonna miss you guys”

 

They all quietly agreed, Chloe looked at them all, her eyes filling up again and then looked back to Beca was still looking down but she also had watery eyes, she could tell. Chloe then had an idea strike her, what song changed not just the bellas as a group. But changed  _ her  _ life. 

 

“I got my ticket for the long way round…”

 

Beca looked to her and just grinned. Singing Beca’s audition song because that changed everything for them, it led them to where they are now.  _ Together _ . And it led Beca to being in the group and taking a stand to change the bellas from being conventional. It was oddly romantic.

 

Beca looked to the sky for a moment as she joined in with her and smiled back to her. Then everyone came in again, an acoustic version of just them all letting their harmonies flow together. So beautifully that when they finished, Beca’s teary eyes met Chloe’s “Did we just find our sound?” 

 

Chloe nodded, taking in a breath to take in her emotions “I think we did”

 

That cup song. It works wonders everytime. 

 

“My work here is done” Aubrey said in a light breath, Chloe took hold of her hand as she thanked her. She then turned to Amy “Fat Amy you never told us what you were gonna do after graduation”

 

“Oh well, ummmm, no I don’t have any plans. You guys know me i just love living in the moment”

 

As Beca turned to Ashley to ask her about her plans, they were stopped as Amy shot up and actually went in a full detail plan of her future, which led her to realise that for some reason she loved Bumper, which  _ then  _ led to her running away to find him but getting snatched up in a net like Beca. 

 

They once again had to get Lily up the tree to cut her down. Which they did, eventually and she decided it was best to leave it till they returned from their retreat given that he was actually hours away. The girls all then decided to go back to the tent as they did have a long journey ahead of them tomorrow morning. 

 

But Chloe wanted a few more minutes in front of the fire, they sat on the small sofa that Jessica and Ashley were on and snuggled up together as Beca put a blanket around them both and they just watched the fire. 

 

Chloe gripped to Beca’s arm with her head rested on her shoulder “Did you mean it? About New York”

 

“No I just said it so the girls thought I actually pictured you in my future” Beca quipped in a blunt manner, then scoffing a small laugh to then say as she took the fire poker to the logs and moved them around “Course I meant it. This retreat has put things in perspective and moving in together after college is what I want, if it’s still what you want”

 

“There’s nothing I’d want more” Chloe grinned as she looked up to her, Beca looked at her and gave her a loving smile before nodding “Well alright then”

 

Chloe rested her head back down against Beca’s arm and after some silence she asked “What about a puppy?”

 

“Jesus Chloe” Beca wheezed as she stretched and put her arm over her shoulder “Apartment first  _ then  _ talk about a family”

 

Chloe didn’t press on it, but she wouldn’t deny that she was excited. Butterflies and all, Beca was literally the best thing in her life. Not just as a girlfriend but as a best friend too. Knowing that they were going to move in together after all this made her no longer scared. She just entwined their fingers together and enjoyed a few more quiet minutes in front of the fire with each other before returning to the tent. 

* * *

 

They got back to Barden the following afternoon and Amy did no messing around in trying to get Bumper back. Beca and Chloe sat on the steps in front of their house as they watched Amy go across the lake in a rather small canoe. 

 

With her yellow cup in her hand, Chloe couldn’t help but ask “Why didn’t see just walk around the lake?”

 

Not being able to take their eyes from her, Beca simply stated back “Fat Amy doesn’t do anything small”

 

Emily quickly passed Beca her phone with her mother on the other line. They had come up with this idea for their performance at worlds, to have not just the current bellas on stage, but  _ all  _ the past bellas. Going back to the beginning. Because that’s what they were about. Like Chloe had said they were a family, it wasn’t just about singing for them. 

 

And they all thought that Emily’s mother could be the one to get the ball rolling, Beca took the phone in her hand “Hey Mrs Junk. Emily told you what we’re planning? Yeah. Do you think you’d be able to get your hands on your bella group?”

 

Chloe repeatedly tapped her arm to try and find out what was saying, Beca fought her off as best as she could and then just nodded to give her the answer of yes. Which then made her quietly squeal. Mrs Junk then said that one of her friends that was in the bellas is still friend with a bella that was in the year before them, it was all connecting together. 

 

“Great! Yes! It’s Copenhagen ...like Denmark I think. I’ll get Emily to send you over the set if that’s cool? Awesome, huh? Oh yeah so what I’m thinking about is to take Emily to the recording 

Studio I work at and making a demo, no promises my boss will like it but y’know we’re gonna work at it...yeah her own original song. I know, you raised a talent, Mrs J. Uh-huh. So we’ll see you soon, yeah good talking to you too bye” 

 

Beca hung up and then called in the house “Em! Come get your phone, kid” she put it beside her and faced forward again, turning her head to Chloe as she leaned down against her knuckle “She’s getting her bellas and more”

 

Chloe raised her brows and stayed silent for the moment as she was too busy taking in some of her drink and then when she was able she beamed “That’s awesome!”

 

“You think this will really work?”

 

Chloe shrugged “It’s like you said, it shouldn’t be about winning. That retreat showed us all what it was really about. About us guys getting up on stage and singing for what could be one of the last times”

 

Beca gave her a tight smile and nodded “And what better way to go out than with the ones who started it all...jesus I’m such an acapella nerd now”

 

“You’re a total acapella nerd”

 

“You did this to me”

 

“You’re welcome” Chloe smirked before quickly puting her straw back in her mouth, Beca turned as Emily came out and asked as she grabbed her phone “So? What did she say?”

 

“She’s all for it and are calling people this very minute. She’s also psyched about this recording thing”

 

Emily grinned “I’m  _ so  _ excited” 

 

“Yeah hopefully we’ll get something good out of it” Beca smiled. Emily raced back into the house to probably mentally prepare. Beca felt Chloe rub her back to get her attention “We’re graduating in two days. Nervous?”

 

“I should be asking you that not the other way around. You’ve pushed it off for the past three years for the bellas” 

 

“ _ Or  _ to stay with you?”

 

Beca just stared at her before shaking her head and muttering bluntly “No it was for the bellas” 

 

Chloe just giggled and gave her a nudge with her shoulder before looking down into her cup and nodding as she admitted “I mean, it’s always gonna be a scary thing for me no matter when I did it. But graduating with you and the rest of the girls is the best way I could've asked for” she looked to Beca and grinned “And I suppose actually having something to look forward to afterwards is better, knowing where i’m going next and who with”

 

Beca gave a warm smile, sinking into that big blue eyes for the billionth time this week alone and then cleared her throat as she slapped her hands on her legs and said as she stood “Come on, sappy. Let’s go plan”

 

Chloe stayed sat there for a moment as Beca headed to the door and asked genuinely “Is that serious or code?”

 

“Chlo” Beca laughed breathlessly, then as she carried on entering the house said boldly “Code” 

* * *

 

Beca’s recording session went well with Emily the following day. Her boss actually loved what she produced and even talked about working with her for real, which was a crazy step forward, this could actually lead to something. 

 

Chloe actually cried when she told her. Which didn’t help Beca’s efforts in holding it together, but crying with joy in front of Chloe wasn’t something she was scared to do. They sat there on her bed and just held each other with overwhelmed watery laughs. 

 

Then the next day came before they knew it and it was the day of their graduation. They had actually done it. It was crazy, well crazy that Beca was actually able to drag Chloe out. Again, she cried. Beca however held this together better. She didn’t mind letting go of the house, not really. And she had already had a good cry with the girls about not being together everyday. So she was all cried out with this part of her life.

 

All in their graduation gowns, Emily took a picture of them all together. Beca failing to smile because she hates stupid photos. She may have smiled just once in a selfie with her and Chloe but other than that she hated them. After the photo was taken, Chloe took a breath “That’s it. We’ve done it”

 

Beca smiled to her and to stop her from crying  _ again  _ she put her arm around her and pulled her close as she said in a light tone “It’s not over yet. We still got worlds. Cry after worlds” giving her a quick kiss on the top of her head, she patted her arm before dropping her hand. 

 

They didn’t exactly have time to go and celebrate. They had a flight to catch in a few hours so they had to get out of their gowns, grab their cases and get their asses to the airport. There was no rest for the wicked. 

 

The flight was 8 hours long, including a lot of Chloe moving around whilst trying to get comfortable for a sleep as she leaned on Beca the whole time, a lot of drinks and a hell of a lot of judging the albums that the airway had put in their entertainment system. 

 

By the time they knew it they were there. Checking into their hotel when it was certainly damp and dark, they were  _ exhausted _ . They had two rooms between them, connecting of course. They couldn’t totally be apart. 

 

Especially now they have graduated they’re going to want to spend every minute they can together. They went to bed straight away to try and shake off any jet lag they may have been feeling, then woke up fairly early and before Worlds in the evening, they explored. 

 

It was still raining of course but they didn’t let that stop them. Beca tried to play tour guide but was failing to read the maps properly. 

 

“Okay so is there a restaurant in this town that serves something other than fish?”

 

To which Emily suggested “I did see a KFC back there”

 

“Nope” Beca put the map back in the guidebook Emily had “All fish. I checked”

 

Chloe then caught them and called them over, they had found the road that led to the high street “Guys over here! Come this way”

 

Beca quickly ran out from under Emily’s umbrella “Chloe I’m coming for you”

 

Chloe swapped hands to hold her umbrella and held her arm out, Beca quickly ran under the umbrella and in her arms. Chloe pulled her head back and laughed “Jeez, Beca you almost headbutted me” 

 

“Well I almost slipped, it’s very wet out here” Beca stated as she looked to the cobbled streets.

 

“Well then” Chloe gripped to Beca tighter and pulled her even closer “I better hold you tight”

 

Beca scrunched her nose up at her and quickly kissed her cheek “I don’t expect anything less”

 

They went through the high street and were able to find all the touristy places they could find before sitting down and eating after finding somewhere that actually has fish  _ and  _ other things. Thank god. After getting some actual decent food, they went around the town some more, did some shopping before heading back to their hotel again and getting changed before heading out to worlds.

 

In their room, Chloe walked out from the bathroom as Beca was putting on her shirt, Beca glanced to her and then looked back at her properly, examining the blue shirt that her girlfriend was wearing “Is...is that my shirt?” 

 

Chloe looked down and then nodded as she said casually “Yeah”

 

“You know what they say about a girl who wear her girlfriends shirts” she raised a brow and teased “She’s looking for a commitment”

 

“Coming from the one who asked this girl to move in with her” Chloe smirked as she walked over to her, Beca letting out a small shrug and muttering as her hands found Chloe’s waist “Point”

 

Chloe ducked her head forward and kissed her hard, wrapping her arms around her and then letting out in a heavy whisper “God, I love you so much” 

 

Beca tightened her arms around Chloe’s waist as their tongues brushed together, Chloe’s hand flying to her cheek and pulling her lips even more against hers. Chloe let out a sweet noise as she kissed Beca’s neck, they quickly found the mattress. 

 

Beca continued to hold Chloe tight as she lay under her, then without warning they heard Stacie sigh as she stood in the doorway “Good God”

 

Beca and Chloe pulled their lips apart from each other and looked to Stacie who shook her head at them and dropped her hand down from the door knob “Guys. We really don’t have time for this, come on let’s go. Five minutes” 

 

She shut the door behind her as she left, Beca and Chloe just looked to each other and then just burst out laughing, Chloe dropped her head to Beca’s neck and giggled against her skin before they got their bearings and professionalism back on, Chloe climbed off Beca’s body and held her hand up for her, pulling her up quickly and keeping her close as she gave her one long lasting kiss. 

 

Beca quickly slapped Chloe’s backside as they headed out the room and tried to act like nothing happened but Stacie clearly told them anyway so who were they kidding. 

* * *

 

They only intending on going on that stage and doing what they love with people that they love, they never expected to win it but they did. They beat Das Sound Machine and everyone else that performed. 

 

The Bellas were no longer known for that incident all those months ago they were known for this. No longer disgraced and they could leave all this behind to Emily knowing that she was going to carry on the Bellas with the amount of respect they had before all this. 

 

Their rooms were cleaned out to be bare, ready for some new girls to come in and make it their own. Which was a weird and also emotional thing to get their heads around, even Beca felt funny about that. She had a lot of memories in this room. With Chloe especially. Thank god the walls can’t talk is all she could think. 

 

One by one the girls left, they had to eventually. It was emotional farewell for them all. They weren’t going to act like they were never going to see each other again because that would never happen, they weren’t going to see each other everyday like they were used to and that was the daunting thing. 

 

They all went, headed either back to their home towns until they got themselves sorted out or finding their own paths in new cities. It was just down to Beca and Chloe standing on the porch. Beca wiped Chloe’s wet cheeks “Not forever, Chlo. We’ll see them all soon”

 

She dropped her hand to hers and entwined their fingers “Still got me”

 

Chloe let out a watery grin “Thank god” she turned and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her in for a tight embrace. Both taking in a deep breath, Beca kissed her shoulder before pulling back and smiling to her “Just you and me now, babe”

 

Chloe smiled again, nodding and leaning forward. Giving her a soft kiss before asking “So...what now?”

 

Beca huffed a small laugh and shrugged “I’ve got no idea”

 

She pressed her forehead against hers and whispered “But i’ve got you”

 

“Always” Chloe whispered back as she nuzzled her head against hers.

 

“Then what the hell could go wrong” Beca lightly laughed and she pulled her forehead away and kissed her again “New York, here we come”

 

Chloe let out another excited squeal and put her hands on cheeks as she pressed her lips back against hers and wrapped her arms around her neck. 


	4. PP3 - PART 1

_ 3 years later _

 

Life after Barden and the Bellas was something to get used to but they had all gotten used to it pretty well. Because of the success Beca had with her boss from her college internship she got another job straight afterwards through his recommendation on none other than New York,  _ now  _ an actual music producer for a small recording company.

 

And she hated it. Well, not  _ it  _ she loved what she did, she just hated the clients, they wouldn’t know good music if it hit them in the head and the fact she was helping making this garbage be an actual thing was making her feel like she’s adding to satan’s plan of bringing terrible music into the world. But she kept with it, it was good enough money to keep the apartment she and Chloe had in New York that they were now sharing with Amy since she moved to the city a few months ago.

 

Beca’s job brought in the most money, Amy did a street act that earned hardly anything and Chloe was trying to get into vet school, once she was in there that would leave to a better salary but right now, Beca brought home the most amount of bacon. Which she was fine with, considering their apartment was pretty small so the cost wasn’t  _ that  _ much. 

 

With two beds only being able to fit into it, it was a good job Beca and Chloe were already sleeping together. 

 

Chloe’s alarm went off which she damned as she turned off. She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes when she felt Beca grip onto her arm. Her eyes still closed, she spoke in a tired mumble “Don’t go yet”

 

“I have to. I’ve got my exam today, after this I’ll know whether I get into vet school or not”

 

“You’re gonna get in. No doubt” Beca said with a sleepy smile, opening her eyes slightly to her “Only a genius can purposely fail Russian Lit three times”

 

Chloe rolled her eyes as she leaned down to Beca and pressed her lips to hers, Beca pulling her body down onto hers and insisting again for her to give it another ten minutes. 

 

“You know I want to, but I seriously can’t. Besides you’ve got work soon” Chloe whispered, with her lips still close to Beca’s.

 

Beca groaned in self pity and sunk her head back down into the pillow “Don’t remind me. Dealing with that rapping dip shit is the worst thing I’ve had to deal with yet and  _ I’ve  _ worked with Justin Bieber wannabes” 

 

“Just think of the money, Bec” Chloe smiled “Actually, think of how just a few more months in this little recording studio and you’ll soon be moving onto something bigger” 

 

“Hope you’re right”

 

“Trust me, this is just the start okay?”

 

She did have a point, and Beca was grateful to have this job in the first place. It just wasn’t all that she expected, that’s all. Chloe kissed her shoulder before getting off the bed and taking her clothes off the rack, taking herself into the bathroom to get a shower and then dress straight away so she can get out as quick as possible to ensure she wasn’t late. When she walked back out, with her old bella uniform on for the reunion tonight, she saw that Beca was asleep again and Amy was too still asleep, which was good. She’d rather avoid all the questions so she could just get to her exam. 

 

A little while afterwards, Beca too woke up and got changed. Amy  _ still  _ being asleep. She was like a sleeping machine. She opened the fridge that had pictures stuck all over it thanks to Chloe of the two of them over the years and also the rest of the bellas. She took out her breakfast smoothie and headed out the door.

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, Beca returned from work, a little earlier than usual and found that Amy was  _ still  _ lounging around the tiny apartment. Beca came home and announced that she had finally quit her job. Amy then insisting that meant she got fired but she actually did quit. Not fired.  _ Quit _ . 

 

Amy still thought she was fired though which ended up her being tackled to a cuddle on the bed before she had the chance to escape. Once she was free, Chloe then came through the door from her exam. In her bella uniform that Beca and Amy couldn’t help but just look at. Beca shot up from her seat and pointed to Chloe as she took her coat off “Why are you wearing  _ that _ ?”

 

“What?”

 

Beca walked around her “Did you wear that to _work_?”

 

“Yeah, underneath my scrubs” Chloe said with a rather proud grin as she smoothed her hands down the blazer. Beca tilted her head and frowned “Sweetie, why?”

 

“Because it reminds me I was special once”

 

Beca stared at her and after a moment of silence she just muttered “I don’t know whether to give you a hug right now or just slap you to get a grip”

 

Chloe rolled her eyes to her “Relax. It’s also the fact that tonight is…” she saw how Beca and Amy had clearly forgotten “The Bellas reunion. At the Brooklyn aquarium” 

 

Beca and Amy looked to each other before the brunette snapped her head back to Chloe “That’s tonight?”

 

“Yeah-I told you last night that it was tonight! This is what I mean by you not focusing after…” she glanced to Amy who just raised a brow and cleared her throat before folding her arms and not needing to go into further detail.

 

Beca moved passed it and tried to pump herself up “I will take it, I need a distraction anyway, love it. Here we go” she turned and entered into the clothing rack that separated her and Chloe’s side of the apartment from Amy’s. 

 

Curious on what she said by  _ distraction _ , Chloe turned to Amy “What’s happened?”

 

“She got fired today”

 

“No!” Chloe gasped, loud enough for Beca to get the context and popped her head back through the clothing “Not fired. I quit” 

 

“Quit?”

 

“Yes, quit. As in I chose to leave” Beca returned back to their side but was soon joined by Chloe as she climbed on the bed and reached for her, Beca turned “I swear to God I quit, I’ve been telling you how I wanted to quit” 

 

“I know but I didn’t think you meant quit  _ now  _ I kind of thought you meant till you had another job lined up-”

 

“Chloe, Chloe. I have had it with that place, the music is shit beyond words. I’m meant to be a producer but I’m not heard I was just pushed over the edge” Beca took a breath and took off her t-shirt and reached for her white shirt “I just need your support, okay? I know it’s gonna be a struggle and things will be tight but-”

 

“Hey” Chloe grabbed hold of Beca’s hand  to get her attention solely back onto her and raised her brows, giving a soft look “I’m always going to support you, you should know that right now”

 

“I do” Beca then sighed and frowned more in annoyance with herself and leaned down to her “I do, I know you do” she kissed her temple and sighed as she stood back up straight “I’m just a little stressed, maybe also kinda numb for what I’ve done”

 

“Well” Chloe got off the bed and put her hands of Beca’s arms as she was pulled in by her waist as Beca took hold “Like you said, you need a distraction so tonight will be good for you”

 

Beca grinned as she looked to her and said “Think i’ve got one right here”

 

Chloe slapped her shoulder “Stop it” 

 

“I’m serious Chlo” Beca stated as she put her shirt on and began to button it up “I think the first time I realised I was bi was when I saw you wearing that”

 

“So not when I stood naked with you in the shower the first time?”

 

Beca scoffed a laugh “I said  _ realised _ . That whole shower thing was such a rush to even let me think straight” 

 

“Metaphorically or literally?”

 

Beca gasped and choked out a laugh, swatting her t-shirt against Chloe’s side before throwing it into their laundry basket. But didn’t have a good enough comeback. She just insisted Chloe got herself and her attractive-self out of their little ‘room’ so she could actually get changed and they could arrive at the venue on time. 

 

Cause once Beca gets turned on there’s no going back.

 

* * *

 

They got to the venue and everyone was already there. The whole gang all back together again, never did Beca think she would be doing a college reunion thing when she first came to Barden but what can she say, she’s grown as a person perhaps. 

 

“What’s up Pitches!” were the chosen words from Amy to announce their arrival, with Beca and Chloe walking in hand in hand as everyone squealed with excitement in seeing the last few walk in.

 

Everyone also melted at the sight of Beca and Chloe, all just insanely happy that they were still together. Beca and Chloe parted their hands as they joined in with the reunion and hugged everyone that they saw in front of them. Then with it turning into a group hug.

 

Chlo looked to them all “I’ve missed you guys so much. I can’t wait for us to sing together i’m so excited”

 

Beca knew that after these three years Chloe hasn’t really let go of the Bellas. She probably never will, but hopefully getting into vet school will take her mind off missing it so much. She told Beca in the car that she thinks it went well and all they could do was hope for the best. 

 

Aubrey, Jessica and Ashley were the last ones to arrive and they all did the group hug thing again before Emily then came in. Emily was still in college, in her last year and was still carrying the Bellas name well. Though they did look so much younger and shinier than any of them remembered looking like. 

 

“Hey Bellas!” she called with  _ her  _ bellas following behind her. 

 

The girls gave their lovely high pitched  _ hi _ ’s with Aubrey adding on “Thank you so much for inviting us”

 

“Of course!”

 

Chloe then got down to business “What do you want us to sing tonight? A little who run the worlds? Bulletproof? You didn’t tell us what the crowd was but…” Chloe dug around in her bag, Beca saw her take that damn plastic cup out of her bag and without even looking she smacked it out of Chloe’s hand, who just took it for what it was. She was kind of expecting that actually. 

 

“Oh god” Emily mumbled as she looked down for a moment.

 

Not gathering anything was wrong, Chloe then said “Our voices are warm” holding up her hands and the Bellas let out a small synchronized harmony.

 

Emily looked to her co-leader beside her who broke the news to them gently that they weren’t invited to sing, they were just invited to watch and see what the  _ New Bellas  _ had done. But they weren’t exactly flattered, in fact Aubrey was kind of offended “Aca-cuse me?”

 

“Oh great” Beca muttered “We’re bringing that back”

 

In a panic, Emily tried to explain “I just thought you guys were so busy with your awesome jobs and amazing lives...you know you’ve got these great jobs, right?” 

 

There was a pause between them all, which was telling each and everyone of them that they all had some shit going on in their lives that was making it not so satisfying. But they didn’t want to let that show and all at the same time just played along with Emily’s words. 

 

The New Bellas were called to the stage whilst the rest of them just waved Emily off like the supportive older siblings they were and waited until after she was gone to let out their frustration, Amy taking it out on a poor balloon shark was particularly an interesting method. 

 

“Fired twice in one day”

 

“Can we not” Beca just sighed before turning to Chloe and then the rest of the girls “Guys come on, let’s not let this bum us out it’s the first time we’ve been together in a long time. Let’s just go get our spots to watch Em sing and support her”

 

Before any of them could whine about the let down she just gave them the  _ look  _ as well as the raise of her eyebrows that let them know what she just said was more of an order than a suggestion. They just rolled their eyes, got drinks and took themselves and their self pity to the stage. 

 

The New Bellas were insanely good, so much that it even depressed Beca a little bit. So full of energy and  _ life _ . God she remembered being full of life. She was five. 

 

“They’re all definitely getting married” Chloe blubbered. Beca pinched her brows to her “What?”

 

“I don’t know” Chloe muttered as she looked down at her empty glass, Beca rolled her eyes and as she looked back to the performance, she pushed her glass over to Chloe and rubbed her back for some moral support in her tipsy and emotional state. 

 

It was over before they knew it and thank god because they were all getting more and more depressed by the shiny New Bellas every second. 

 

“Thank God” Stacie said, knocking her head back for a moment, with Flo adding “Yes, they were so good I wanted to tear my ears off”

 

There was a silence between them all before Ashley rolled her eyes and just said in a deflated tone “Should we just get out of here?”

 

“Yes” They all said in unison. 

 

“Let’s go drink” Aubrey suggested. 

 

“Yes!” Chloe said, slapping her hand on the table. Beca just closed her eyes for a moment and cursed under her breath before taking one in as she turned to Lily “Lily. Your bar?”

 

They all grabbed their stuff and quickly headed out, taking Emily with them for a real catch up. 

 

They were all still pretty upset that they didn’t get the chance to sing together, as they walked down the street. Beca put her arm around Chloe’s waist and pulled her close, muttering with her lips to her cheek “Don’t sweat it, babe” she gave her a quick kiss “They’ll be other times, promise” 

 

“I hope so” 

 

“I’ll sing titanium to you tonight” Beca smirked, kissing her cheek again “My treat”

 

Chloe looked to her and smiled, but Beca could tell she was still upset. Still, she kept her close as they walked into the bar and they all huddled round the corner of it together as Lily served them. 

 

“You know we could just start singing right now, Lily could lay down a beat” Stacie suggested. But Beca shot it down with them just being purely energyless. 

 

Emily found where they were and came bolting over next to Chloe and Jessica “You guys, I’m so sorry. I realised I should not have used the word reunion. I should have said it was an excuse to see each other, I really didn’t think that out. I’m sorry”

 

“No, no, no you guys were so great” Chloe reassured “And this was a really nice chance for us to get together, right ladies?”

 

They all mumbled their agreement, but not in a very energetic way. Moving on, Chloe raised a toast but ended up crying it out “To the most  _ amazing  _ group of women I have ever known” they went to cheer, but she then stressed “I would do  _ anything  _ to sing with you guys again”

 

They went to cheer again, but Chloe once  _ again  _ cried out “Anything, i mean really I could just crap myself”

 

Beca looked to Lily as they cheered in a more scared way “How much whiskey have you given her exactly? Can we all remember that  _ I’m  _ the one who has to go home and deal with her when she gets like this”

 

“Hey me too” Amy insisted, but Beca just looked at her cause Amy seriously has no idea sometimes.

 

Lily, as always just remained quiet and quickly looked away. Beca put her bottle down and looked to Chloe as she muttered “Yeah. It’s gonna be fun with _ that one _ tonight” 

 

Aubrey then suddenly had an idea pop into her head and raised the suggestion of getting the Bellas to get a spot on the USO tour where they sing to the troops but also could get some kind of deal with DJ Khaled, the few times they have been grateful for Aubrey’s dad. 

 

“Who’s with me?”

 

“Me” Chloe quickly said, raising her beer bottle. 

 

Beca looked to her and then nodded “Yeah well, I suddenly have a lot of free time and it seems my girlfriend has already jumped ship for it so hell yeah” she looked over to Chloe as she raised her glass and saw the emotional mushy loving look that she was giving her. 

 

She was going to be staying in the good books for a while to say the least it seemed. Everyone was in, apart from Stacie who sprung it up on them that she was pregnant, so Emily was joining. Though there was some confusion because Emily thought she was already joining with or without Stacie but they moved passed that and carried on with their toasts.

 

“When will this be happening if you get us a spot?” Chloe asked eagerly.

 

“This weekend!”

 

They were a mixture of being both more excited and panicked in case of not being prepared but either way they carried on drinking. Chloe grabbed Beca whilst still sat on her bar stool and said sweetly “You’re in”

 

“Yeah well you didn’t give me that much choice” Beca teased “I think it’s evident that wherever you go I go. Ends to the earth and all that” 

 

Chloe just grinned to her as she put her hands on her waist, Beca just looked to her and squinted “What did you mean before by saying the New Bellas will definitely be getting married”

 

Chloe opened her mouth and then played it cool “Did I?”

 

“Yes. Tearfully”

 

She shrugged shrugged, Beca tilted her head “Come on, we’ve talked about this right?”

 

“Yes”

 

“Do we need to talk about it  _ again _ ?” 

 

“No it was just a spur of the moment thing” Chloe shrugged, then whispering “I’ve had a bit to drink”

 

Beca looked at her with gentle eyes before mumbling “You know what they say, drunken mind speaks a sober heart”

 

Chloe pulled her even closer, pushing her forehead against hers whilst still keeping eye contact “I love you. I don’t need anything more to prove it than these six years we’ve had together and the many more years we  _ will  _ have together”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I swear” 

 

Beca gave her a small smile before leaning forward and taking her lips with her own, putting her hands on her cheeks and deepening the kiss before hugging her, half a tactical method as she reached over and grabbed another bottle for herself from the bar and opened it up whilst she was there.

 

* * *

 

A little while later and everyone agreed to call it a night. Everyone apart from Amy, Cynthia and Stacie who shouldn’t be drinking at all right now. Beca put Chloe in a cab before getting in herself and of course drunken Chloe was all over her like a rash as soon as the cab started driving off. 

 

Pulling her shirt down at her collar  _ just  _ so she could kiss her neck. Beca tried to have her control herself as much as possible but it was very much a losing battle. 

 

The cab journey ended soon enough, Beca paid the fee and dragged Chloe out of the cab. She put her arm around her waist again and held her tight, Chloe wasn’t absolutely wrecked, but she was tipsy enough that she could easily trip in her heels. 

 

As soon as they walked into the apartment, Chloe kicked off her shoes and wrapped her arms around Beca’s neck. Beca let out a small smile as she looked into the redheads big blue eyes “Whiskey is seriously your poison”

 

Chloe shook her “Uh-uh, trust me, this isn't the drink” she put her hand on Beca’s cheek and pulled her lips to hers, much more gentle this time than the time in the cab. 

 

Beca smiled against her lips before sinking back into the kiss and moved them back towards the clothing rack, moving through it and landing on their bed. Beca slipped her hand under Chloe's shirt to allow herself to grip onto her bare waist, Chloe pulled her down on her bed onto top of her. Moving the brunette's hair out of the way to leave her shoulder bare, her lips making a B line for her skin, her fingers sinking into her hair as she then buried her face into the curve of Beca's neck. A smile spread across Beca's lips before she ducked her head down and kissed Chloe's lips. Her hand resting on her jaw, feeling Chloe's arms tighten around her waist, pulling her body even closer against hers.

 

The noise that she heard escape Chloe's mouth that projected into hers as their tongues brushed together was only motivation if anything. 

 

* * *

 

They got a call from Aubrey the next day, she had secured the spot fast, probably cause her dad was just trying to either please her or shut her up. Either way they got what they wanted and were all excited for it.

 

Thursday night they packed and come Friday they were all ready for their first stop which was Spain. Another flight, another round of drinks and leaning on each other to try and sleep and of course another judgement on the poor music choice on the airlines entertainment system. It was becoming some kind of weird tradition. 

 

They landed at the USO station point. Where they were followed by Gail and John because of their stupid documentary. Beca saw them and quickly looked away “Jesus Christ” 

 

“What?”

 

“Just don’t look directly at them” Beca said, which of course led Chloe to looking. 

 

“Hold on senoritas!” John called as he got out his camera.

 

Beca shrugged and asked with exhaustion “Where did you guys even come from?”

 

“A little town called persistence, sweet cheeks” Gail stated as they approached them. They somehow swung all access passes so they are going to be following them practically everywhere. John looked to Beca and Chloe holding hands and pointed to them “We need to capture the good aca-lesbian love story, can we just get you two walking alone”

 

Beca went to flip him off but Chloe put her hand down quickly and then their attention was shifted as Gail and John ran off when two soldiers came over to them. 

 

Beca watched as  _ Soldier Ken  _ kept looking to Chloe and inside had a fair idea to do something dramatic to show clearly where he stood with her, she wasn’t the jealous type usually. Cause most people that hit on Chloe we're losers, but this guy fought for their country, so being a loser was out of the question. 

 

But Chloe wasn’t phased by his looks or his  _ looking  _ anyway. The soldier, whose name was Chicago led them into the base where the other bands that would be performing were.

 

“Hey guys, come say hey to the new group”

 

They were all clearly professional bands, in fact so much so that Beca’s music producer side was coming out as she examined them all for how could they would look on a record label. A record label she no longer has.

 

Aubrey can’t help but be the leader like the old times and took it on herself to introduce them “Hi, hello, we’re the Bellas formerly of Barden University and currently of life”

 

_ Wow  _ Beca said in her mind  _ She really knows how to win a crowd over… _

 

“You guys just sing other people’s songs right?” a member from the all girl band opposite them said, clearly trying to get a rise out of them and start an argument.

 

Emily tried to defuse the situation, she was always the Bellas peacemaker, ever since she joined them she wanted them to remained a chilled happy family, but that didn't work all the time with this group. They had to show they were the best even at times when they knew they weren't. Like right now. 

 

“You thinking what I’m thinking?” Cynthia said after Emily gave her small speech for them to move on. 

 

“What are you thinking?” Emily muttered, for Amy to answer “A riff off!”

 

“That’s not what I was…” she looked over to Beca who just pointed to her and tried to agree with her point of moving on but it was too late. And the last time Emily did a riff off she blew it so this was not going to be exciting for her. 

 

The Bellas started off the Riff Off, and even though Beca never initiates them, she seriously loves it. She takes the lead every now and then too which just proves it. 

 

The other bands played along and were seriously good. Intimidatingly good. The main singer for Evermoist (disgusting name), Calamity was particularly good. And Beca made the collective decision that these girls must be banging each other because they were grinding like there was no tomorrow. 

 

The one thing the other bands was they both used their instruments to make a beat and they even integrated and sang together which defeats the object of the whole game. Beca saw how Chicago once again looked to Chloe with a smirk as she took the reins and sang  _ Love Me Harder  _ but she didn’t react not did she need to by the way Chloe looked to her as she sang and ran her hand slowly down her arm as she danced in front of them.

 

If he wasn’t catching on by now then he really was dumb. 

 

It went worse as the two main bands went up on stage and started using their instruments full time, so now it was just no longer acapella at all. 

 

The Bellas all tried to thing on what they could do, Chloe just looked to Beca to find a way out for them since she usually does, so she took a shot and sang out the chorus of  _ Human  _ suddenly, Chloe almost forgot to sing as she got briefly mesmerised by how effortlessly beautiful Beca’s voice was, it caught her off guard every now and then. 

 

She almost wanted to smack the other bands for cutting her off because she wanted to hear more. 

 

Aubrey found a way out to try and leave with dignity, that because the band used instruments that means they lost and they won. 

 

“We should go” Beca quickly suggested. They quickly hurried off with  _ some  _ sense of pride still in them, Beca dug her hands into her jean pockets “Can I just ask why do we keep insisting on doing that?”

 

She looked to Amy was was technically the culprit, she just shrugged “I thought third time would be a charm”

 

They all just groaned and were soon caught up by Chicago who was to lead them to their hotel, as Beca went away to the bathroom. Chicago approached Chloe who was waiting by the desk. 

 

Maybe he was trying to flirt and maybe he was just nice but either way Chloe was being polite about it. It weirdly went onto relationship topic, Chloe couldn’t help but pry how it’s hard being in a relationship whilst being the army but he insisted he wasn't afraid to commit which was great, she supposed.

 

“Well me too I love being committed. Not to like an asylum”

 

He laughed and nodded “Right”

 

“I just  _ love _ love”

 

“Me too. Are you committed then? If you  _ love  _ love so much?”

 

Chloe was struck by the question, not because it was personal or forward but because in her eyes it seemed obvious “Well yeah I am. Beca and I”

 

His brows went up “Oh. You’re a couple?”

 

“Yeah-is that not obvious?”

 

“Well-”

 

“Cause you know Beca always says I make it obvious so this will be fun to tell her”

 

Chicago shrugged “I just thought you guys were just best friends are something”

 

“Well, we are best friends too” Chloe smiled the keys were then pushed towards her and called the girls over to grab their keys, surprisingly enough in their own rooms this time. Apart from Beca and Chloe of course.

 

“That explains the daggers she’s been giving me”

 

Chloe’s brows pinched together before shaking her head “Oh, no, Beca just has like this resting face that makes it look like she wants to slowly kill you”

 

He laughed “Trust me, I can tell the difference” 

 

Beca strolled over “Hey. We got out key?”

 

Chloe held it up and jiggled it in front of her, Beca just gave her a tight smile and nodded as she played along before taking the keys out of her hand, Chloe then remembered what she was just talking about and pointed to Chicago “He didn’t think we were a couple”

 

Beca looked to him and muttered with a small smile “I bet he didn’t”

 

She just got a nervous look from him before her attention went back to Chloe as she put her hand on her arm and gave her a light shake “See I told you i didn’t make it that obvious”

 

“Oh no you still definitely do. Anyway we gonna go get changed and stuff?”

 

“Yeah!” Chloe grabbed her case that was beside her and gave a innocent dazzling smile to the soldier “See you later”

 

Beca just gave him a tight smile and a salute before turning around and following Chloe to their room. On their way, Beca informed Chloe that Chicago was probably trying to hit on her, but Chloe wasn’t stupid. She knew.

 

* * *

 

The following evening after they were settled in with the hotel and everything, they had a performance to do. They went with a fairly new song of  _ Cheap Thrills  _ and felt good about it, that was until they were hearing the other bands and no longer felt as comfortable. 

 

Still, Chloe tried to keep her optimism, she fixed up her lipstick in the mirror that was backstage and turned to Beca “Good?”

 

“ _ Great _ ” Beca nodded with a tight smile as Chloe rubbed her arm and passed her, Beca stood by the dresser and fixed up her sleeves when she suddenly see someone approach her in the corner of her eye, a young british guy who was staring for quite a while before actually speaking. 

 

“I saw you do the uh...sound check thing”

 

“Yeah the riff off...I don’t know why we keep challenging people to those we don’t ever actually win”

 

“Oh”

 

Not wanting to be rude, but Beca was curious as to who this guy was and why he was stood in front of her having a conversation “Do you work for the USO?”

 

“No, I work for DJ Khaled. Sorry-I’m Theo” he held her hand out which Beca took and gave an assertive shake “Hi I’m Beca, nice to meet you...sorry you’re a music exec?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Really?”

 

“What?” Theo asked as he looked down at himself, Beca shrugged “No I just work with music executives and they don’t look like you”

 

Theo’s face went suddenly smug and confident. Thinking this was leading to some kind of compliment or that they were about to flirt “What do I look like?”

 

“A turtle” Beca stated as she looked at him up and down “Like you literally look just like that”

 

Seeing that this conversation wasn’t going to lead to a drink or some kind of one night stand, he segwayed back to her being in the music business which she had to be gentle about, she can’t exactly say she quit and is now unemployed so she chose the word freelance. Which was a fancy way of saying  _ unemployed _ . 

 

She tried to dodge this staring as much as possible because he was trying to keep the eye contact like crazy. Chloe came back over from speaking to one of the stage managers and put her hand on Beca’s back “Beca. We’re about to be called” 

 

“Yeah” Beca looked briefly back to Theo “It was um, good meeting you”

 

Theo just nodded and walked away, as Beca and Chloe turned and walked to the side of the stage, Chloe asked “Who was that?”

 

“Some music executive for DJ Khaled”

 

“Seriously?” her head snapped back round “Him?”

 

“Yeah looks like a turtle right?” 

 

Chloe laughed from the surprising comment shook her head as she cackled “You’re such an idiot”

 

“There was  _ so  _ much eye contact that he was trying to feed off on me”

 

Chloe swooped her arm in hers and smiled to her and she put her head on her shoulder for a brief moment “Well. Lucky I came when you did”

 

“Always saving me” Beca said in a casual sigh, looking away as she said so to avoid the mush but she saw Chloe’s grin and it gave her all the same effect. They walked over to the side of the stage, Evermoist were doing their performance and holy shit they were good. 

 

But they went out there and walked out with their heads held high and did their thing, and holy shit it was going well. The crowd actually loved the song and loved  _ them _ . Then again why wouldn’t they? A bunch of sexy young women dancing on stage and singing with vocals that were very much angelic. 

 

They even saw in the corner of their eyes that DJ Khaled had looked up from his phone and seemed to be actually interested in them, their first performance back as a group, officially, was going better than they could of imagined. 

 

But this was the bellas, so of course something had to go wrong. The siren for the national anthem came on, putting their performance on an abrupt end.  Embarrassed and humiliated, they got off the stage as soon as they sang the national anthem and didn’t even stop for anyone, they just went straight back to their rooms with their tail between their legs.

 

* * *

 

They went to their rooms, got in their pyjamas and as always they went to Chloe and Beca’s room. Aubrey now being the one who was stressing out, especially after Beca made the mistake of suggesting they use instruments.

 

She let out a crazy laugh and came to a sudden stop “I’m going to pretend you didn’t just say that so we can still be friends”

 

Beca raised her brows to her and then took a slight mockery as she put on a sheepish little girl act and crawled to Chloe, putting her head on her lap, to which Aubrey just rolled her eyes at.

 

Chloe put her hand on the top of Beca’s head and shrugged “She has a point, Bec. With drums we wouldn’t need Lily and if we had bass then we wouldn’t need me and...we’re still not clear why Jessica and Ashley are even here”

 

Beca slapped her thigh as she looked up to her “We need all the help we can get don’t knock them”

 

Chloe just smirked to her and then looked back to Aubrey as she carried on going through their next possible course of actions. Beca just closed her eyes with her now using Chloe’s lap as a pillow as she listened to Aubrey. 

 

“We just need to show DJ Khaled that we are different and better than all of those other bands, you know?”

 

Beca and Chloe just shrugged as their looked to their hands playing together, entwining their fingers. Emily soon came in, certainly  _ not  _ in pyjamas “Alright ladies pick up your tits we’re going out” 

 

Beca pinched her brows together, she rolled over and now rested her chest on Chloe’s lap as her chin pressed against her hands as Chloe said “What do you mean going out?”

 

“What do you mean,  _ what do I mean _ ? We just sucked balls in front of DJ Khaled. He’s staying in that fancy casino across the street I say we all get up, we get dressed we go over there and we show him that we are not a joke”

 

Beca kept her eyes on Emily as she muttered to Chloe “I think she gets this attitude from us” 

 

“I’m glad we’re rubbing off on somebody” Chloe said back in a mumble. 

 

Amy jumped on Emily’s idea “Let’s get tarted up”

 

Chloe’s brows pinched together “Tart?”

 

“ _ Tarted _ ”

 

No one understood apart from Amy herself “Tarted up” she pointed to Flo and then Cynthia “She’s the caramel tart, she’s the chocolate tart”

 

She turned to Beca and Chloe, pointing to Beca first “You’re the vanilla tart”

 

“Thanks babe” Beca commented, not knowing whether for it to be compliment or not but it seemed like it, Amy pointed to Chloe and just made a noise, not knowing what to say, Beca shrugged “ _ Orange  _ tart?”

 

“Whatever” Amy shrugged, soon everyone caught on, Amy sighed “if it was easier I would have just said slutty”

 

Beca looked to Chloe and smirked “Let’s get slutty”

 

“Let’s get slutty” Chloe confirmed.

 

Beca climbed off her and off the bed all together “Okay great”

 

The girls all went back into their rooms to get their best elegant yet perfectly  _ tarty _ dresses on. When Chloe saw Beca in her low cut jumpsuit she felt like bolting the door and having a few minutes with her and it was very much visa versa. Beca's jaw nearly dropped when she saw Chloe in her dress.

 

“I swear to god, when we get back in here later on tonight” Beca stated, pointing to Chloe up and down “All of this.  _ All of it _ , is mine for the taking” 

 

“Rules apply right back” Chloe said with a confident, bold voice. Beca raised her brows to her with a smirk as she opened the door with Chloe giving her a slap on the ass as some kind of insurance deposit for the promise and they walked out into the hallway and met up with everyone else and as a group went over to the casino. 


	5. PP3 - PART 2

But they were here on a mission, not exactly to have fun. They split up to go and find a way to DJ Khaled and wherever he was staying, Beca and Chloe headed straight up the stairs into the main bulk of the casino.

 

They walked around, scoping everywhere they could and then Chloe locked onto Theo who was just a few meters away from them. Chloe put her hands coincidently on Beca’s chest and pushed her against a pillar behind some bushes. 

 

“There’s that guy hide!”

 

Beca tried to look through the bushes “Why are we hiding?”

 

Chloe paused and then just shrugged as she kept looking out “I don’t know”

 

Beca’s mind then registered the fact that Chloe was literally groping her in public, she motioned her hand to it and said flatly “Babe”

 

Chloe looked back and she too only just noticed where her hands were, she just looked to Beca who raised a brow and laughed “What’s this about?”

 

She shrugged “A nice teaser?”

 

Beca slapped her playfully as she grinned, hooking her finger in the fabric of Chloe’s dress and bringing her forward for a moment, biting on her lip as she glanced at the redhead’s lips but before anything could be done, Aubrey and the rest crept up behind them “Guys? What are you doing?”

 

Chloe quickly turned around and at the same time they both shrugged and said casually “Nothing”

 

Beca stepped out from behind Chloe as Cynthia addressed theo “Ain’t that  _ Mr Eye Contact _ ?”

 

They all looked over to him and decided that he was the target to get them to see and impressed DJ Khaled, so  _ casually  _ they followed his trail. They found the floor he went up to and got into the elevator as quickly as possible. 

 

The doors opened right out into the room and it was clearly a party, the place was packed with people they could hardly even see. They certainly couldn’t see Khaled.

 

But Theo certainly saw Beca “Hey, Beca” he jumped over the couch to get to her which was rather eager, Beca played it cool and shrugged “Hey what are you doing here?”

 

“I was waiting for you” 

 

Beca just looked to him and hesitated before stating “That’s weird” 

 

It didn’t even matter that he wasn’t aware that she was not only taken but taken by the girl beside her, it would have been weird if she was single. 

 

“I saw you hiding behind the bushes”

 

Beca just saw Chloe look at her in the corner of her eye,  _ discrete my ass _ was the vibe she was getting from the brunette as she kept her eyes on Theo, stunned for what to say for a moment and then came up with a none convincing objection “No I don’t think so this is a really popular jumpsuit and hairstyle so that wasn’t…”

 

“Oh” he nodded, clearly not buying it so Beca moved on from it “I see what’s happened this is  _ not  _ my friend Lenny’s suite”

 

“Oh no it’s DJ Khaled’s suite”

 

As a group they all tried to pull of a casual realisation that this was  _ not  _ on purpose. Also, not convincing. But Theo decided to invite them to stay, of course, him and his eye contact are really trying to kiss Beca’s ass right now which she did not give any reaction to at all cause she had no reaction. He gave them a tour round, Khaled wasn’t in the suite yet but give it time. 

 

On the way around Beca had to address the containment of bees that was behind Theo at the bar, apparently Khaled liked to have fresh honey for his drinks, so  _ that  _ was a disaster waiting to happen obviously. 

 

“Beca. I’ve gotta show you something you’re gonna  _ love  _ this” he gloated.

 

They had to just go along with it all, he was Khaled’s right hand man and if he got his happiness by trying to impress Beca then she will indulge him, and she kind wanted to see what it was, she was always curious at heart.

 

“Sure” 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah” Beca looked to Chloe and muttered “Let’s do it” for her to come with but as Chloe went to follow, she saw Theo going to try and politely object “I’ll bring her right back”

 

“Oh you...just her?”

 

“Yeah just a second” 

 

Beca looked to her in a way that could have been a silent plea for her to save her from this, but it’s not as if Chloe could start a fight right here right now. She just shrugged “Whatever”

 

Beca raised her brows to her as she carried on walking, just getting a shrug back from Chloe as she mouthed  _ ‘sorry’  _ Beca rolled her eyes and just turned to carry on following Theo into the back, prepared to punch him in the throat if his hand came anywhere near her. 

 

He pulled the curtain back to this little section of the suite and showed her what was like a little tiny studio. She had to admit, this was pretty cool and it was pleasing to her eyes to see such a beautiful layout. 

 

As she looked at it all, the silence fell and Theo looked to her, digging his hands in his front jeans “So I didn’t know you were…”

 

“I hope the end of this sentence is both complementary and appropriate” Beca muttered as she kept her eyes on the mic.

 

“ _ Involved _ with someone-well with that girl”

 

Beca glanced to him and shrugged “And I didn’t know it was anybody’s business but mine”

 

Theo nodded and laughed “Good point. Yeah-sorry” 

 

“Mm-hm” Beca hummed and gave a firm nod as she looked away from him, she wasn’t going to go into some kind of detail about it. But hey, at least he knew now, maybe he’d leave her alone. Though something told her that was doubtful. God knows a lot of straight guys like the challenge to  _ turn  _ girls. 

 

“You want to give it a go?”

 

Beca smirked “No…” she pulled back the chair and sat herself down “Couldn’t possibly”

 

She grabbed the beats and spoke into the mic, it sounded so crystal clear it send shivers down her spine. Theo put on the demo that Khaled was working on which was probably not allowed but he was  _ still  _ trying to impress. Beca’s producer side came out, of course it was good. This was DJ Khaled, but she couldn’t help but put in some input. 

 

She played around on the beat board and then sang a simple, light note at a nice paced repeat, setting a back tone. Now forgetting that Theo was even there as he stood beside her and put on the headphones to listen. She was making it better. Much better. 

 

He was actually hating the fact that Khaled was ringing him right now and he had to go and get him, but then again he could bring him back here so he could listen to her himself, Theo insisted the she stayed here and carried on as he rushed out. He didn’t have to tell her twice that was for sure. 

 

When Chloe saw him leave, she wasted no time and went over to the back and drew the curtain back, she would be lying if she said her heart didn’t flip when she saw Beca sat there doing something she had been passionate about since she was a child. This was what she was literally born to do. Slowly she walked up behind her and set her hands on her shoulders. Beca looked up as she carried on doing her notes and smiled to her, she had a feeling it was her. She’d recognise those delicate hands anywhere. 

 

Chloe reached for the spare headphones and listened to what Beca was making, her hands went down her arms as she leaned down to her, gently hugging her and then without even thinking about it she joined in, a different way to Beca was doing, she did the note in a longer lasting one. Beca grinned and nodded as she carried on moving around the sets to get the levels right. 

 

Their voices were always best when together, but Beca stopped for a moment to just listen to Chloe as much as she could. When noticing, Chloe blushed as grinned so much it pinched her cheeks, Beca carried on singing again as Chloe pressed her lips against her cheek, her lips then taking the natural course to her jaw and neck. Understandably Beca’s focus slowly began to slip. 

 

She closed her eyes and rested her head against hers. Her nails gently glazing over Chloe’s hands. Feeling the redhead’s lips land to her collarbone. Beca’s hand went to the side of Chloe’s hair and her fingers sink into it as she gently gripped to her and brought her lips to hers but before she had the chance to actually kiss her they had a bee buzz right in front of them, which did cause Chloe to freak out and jump back as much as she could, the headphones whipping off right away. She was terrified of bees.

 

Beca put her headphones down and held her hand up to Chloe “Okay, chill out it’s just one…”

 

Their minds then allowed them to process what was going on beside them, and saw everyone running for their lives with the outburst of bees and Chloe took in one of the biggest gasps she taken in her life. Beca looked to her and wasn’t quite sure how she could smart talk this one. Suddenly the sprinklers on the ceiling went off just to add to everything else, Theo came in with DJ Khaled who was with Calamity of all people. 

 

Beca just looked to Chloe and stuck her hand out to her “Run for it?”

 

“We can’t leave the girls”

 

“Chlo they’re grown ass women who can find the elevator, we’ll wait downstairs and besides it’s  _ you  _ that has the huge bee phobia so please let me get you out” 

 

Chloe hesitated at first but then saw Beca’s point and just took her hand, Beca quickly pulled her through the warzone and ran behind Khaled, getting in the elevator. Theo spun around “Wait-”

 

“She’s allergic!” Beca quickly lied as the elevator doors closed. They relaxed and rested against the back of the elevator, Beca got her phone out and texted the group, telling them that they had gotten out and that they would be in the lobby. With hope they won’t be far behind. 

 

They stood in the lobby for around five minutes before they all came over to them dripping wet, Beca pulled an awkward face “Sorry we ran off guys”

 

“I just freak out”

 

“Yeah, when I took her to florence for her birthday the other year it was bee season and jesus was that an adventure” 

 

Chloe just elbowed her to shut her up “Did Khaled lose his shit?”

 

“We don’t know” Emily said, putting her hand on her head “Like you guys we just wanted to get the hell out of there” 

 

Aubrey crossed her arms and growled “Those aca-bitches  _ evermoist  _ must be telling him it was all our fault”

 

To which Cynthia shrugged at and muttered “Kind of was” 

 

They all just glared at her, that may be the truth but they didn’t need it saying out loud. The person they realised that they had been missing the whole night was Amy. She split up from them but she never came back. Amy put into the group chat that she would just see them in them morning so they just went back. 

 

Getting back into the room, Beca shut the door with her heel as she scooped Chloe up in her arms and gave her a heavy heated kiss, taking Chloe by complete surprise but Beca shrugged “I meant what I said before we left”

 

Chloe just smirked and closed her eyes once she saw Beca lean back for more, Chloe bent down for a moment and put her hands on the back of her legs to lift her up. Because Chloe was taller, she saw it as her duty to be the lifter and not the liftee. It was a debate that last quite a while but they just went with the slow in the moment. Beca’s legs locked around her waist as she was now carried over to the bed and they dropped down on the mattress.

* * *

 

The next morning, they all sat down and waited for the bus that was going to take them to the plane that was to send them over to Italy which was the next stop on their tour, they all sat outside thinking about last night.

 

“I don’t think it could have gone worse” Beca mumbled as she looked down to her fingernails, then hearing Amy laugh and say sarcastically “Yeah right cause you had a bad ending to the night”

 

Beca looked up to her “What now?”

 

Amy looked to Beca and then Chloe as she said “The walls are thin, guys”

 

The two of them just looked around as the others avoided eye contact. Awkwardly they cleared their throats and neither of them said anything.

 

Word got around about what happened last night thanks to Calamity and all the other groups didn’t pass without making comment. Beca ignored them and just asked Amy where she was last night since it had been on all of their minds. She came clean that her father had tracked her down and apparently he had a bit of a bad past and Amy’s childhood was clearly something they needed to be aware off.

 

She lost her temper with Emily for being too optimistic again and as Beca held her back with the help of the others, Chloe answered a facetime call from Stacie, who they were missing a lot.

 

“Stacie it’s going terrible here!” Chloe cried, with Cynthia then adding on “Yeah we getting our asses handed to us!”

 

“ _ Guys, I had the baby _ ” Stacie smiled, lowering the camera down onto the newborn that she was cradling in her arms which made them all shut up with their whining and melted their hearts. 

 

“What’s her name?” Beca couldn’t help but pry, leading to everyone over lapping each other with the suggestion of their own names, Stacie quickly cut them off again “ _ Guys! I named her Bella” _

 

Their hearts melted again and all were on the verge of tears, in fact Chloe was no longer on the verge and just had pure tears now, all giving their tearful approval which had Stacie get emotional right back “ _ I love you guys _ ”

 

The girls all gave her the same response back and then they hung up as she went back to being a mother. This was so crazy, one of them now had a child. It really put things in perspective for them, this was the last time they were all going to be together, doing this. They were already one bella down because of her new chapter in her life, they had to make this count. 

 

Chicago then showed up “Ciao, Bellas. Who wants to go to Italy?” 

 

The girls all grinned and grabbed their suitcases, hurrying over to the coach and of course sang a song on their way to the airport. 

* * *

 

Their performances in italy were a triumph and Khaled seemed to be more and more impressed with them as days went by. Going from Italy to France and they didn’t want to get too ahead of themselves but it felt like their chance of winning this thing was getting higher and higher.

 

They got taken to this fancy hotel where DJ Khaled was staying and they would be staying too. It was like something out of pretty woman. As the group explored around, Chloe walked beside Chicago, he was nice company to keep. 

 

“Hey so thank you for looking out for us on this trip, not to mention actually protecting the United States”

 

He gave her a tight smile and nodded “It’s my pleasure”

 

“Must be kind of lonely...being away from your family? Being in a different place”

 

Chicago shrugged “Yeah but y’know, army is kind of like having a second family. Well of course you know” his hand went over to the girls who were taking a picture together “You guys come together for your tour and when it’s over you go your separate ways but you’re always going to be there for each other right? And you’re never really alone”

 

Chloe actually teared up as she looked to them, looking at Beca as Amy fed her a cookie which looked so dorky but it made her get emotional because she just remembered how Beca was so closed off, shutting people out and now she was like this. Everyday she fell in love with her that all the bit more. 

 

“Wow that was really cheesy” Chicago laughed to himself, Chloe shook her head “No. I liked it, it’s true after all”

 

“Yeah. Guess you’ve got an advantage over me though” 

 

Chloe raised a brow “Yeah? And what’s that?”

 

Chicago shrugged and nodded over to Beca who glanced over and smiled to Chloe before Flo got her attention again “You found someone to live the journey out with. When you guys do go home and go your separate ways, at least you guys stay together”

 

Chloe grinned and nodded, her stomach getting butterflies “Yeah...but you can have that too though. Plenty of hot army women flying around here”

 

“Well, like you I’m an  _ equal opportunist _ ” 

 

“Oh!”

 

He laughed and shrugged once again “Better chances right?”

 

“Yeah” Chloe chuckled. Chicago then looked down to his watch “Okay so I gotta go meet up with Bernie for a briefing but we’ll be around if you need us”

 

“Okay, cool, see you later”

 

He went off and Chloe walked over Beca, putting her hand on her back and saying quietly “Hey so I’m going to head up to the room and get a quick nap before we head out later on, I’m pretty beat” 

 

“Okay babe, the girls and I are just going to take a look around some more but I’ll see you in an hour or something okay?”

 

“Yeah”

 

Beca quickly reminded herself and took off her leather jacket “Cause you love me so damn much can you take this back to the room with you, I’m going to start being all sweaty”

 

Chloe rolled her eyes and took the jacket from her hands before leaning forward and giving her a light quick kiss, Beca smiled to her and said as Chloe started to walk away “Love you”

 

“Love you too” she called as she walked up the stairs and left through to the lobby. 

* * *

 

Beca and some of the girls took themselves around the pool where Calamity and her band already were, lying on the sunbeds with their perfect bodies out whilst catching some sun. Something that they planned to do themselves soon enough.

 

On her way around the pool, she bumped into Theo  _ again _ . He always seemed to just be everywhere. 

 

“You are so weird” a part of her truly meant that but it did come across blunt “That’s not fair you seem very nice” 

 

“Can I borrow you for a second?”

 

_ Again?  _

 

“Yeah, okay” Beca casually agreed to, Theo nodded his head “Come on”

 

“Okay” she mumbled as she began to follow him and then heard him say as he walked beside her “Do you want to hold hands?”

 

“Nope” she answered rather bluntly. 

 

“Cool”

 

“And it’s not like you didn’t try to bring up my girlfriend to me the other day or anything”

 

“Oh that’s  _ right  _ you have a girlfriend. Forgot all about that” he said unconvincingly. To which Beca just scoffed and hummed as she carried on walking beside him. This better be good whatever it was that he wanted to show her. 

 

It turned out to be actual worthwhile because it was DJ Khaled himself and though all of this was very surreal and quite random, Beca certainly just took it for what it was and went with the flow as she was now sitting in front of DJ Khaled with some kind of exotic drink in her hand. 

 

At first she was having trouble following what he said because he made no damn sense but what she did get clearly was “I want you to open for me tomorrow night,  _ Beca...DJ Khaled.  _ Are you ready?”

 

Not knowing if this was some of kind of weird joke, she looked to Theo and said with an excited and overwhelmed grin “Seriously?”

 

They both just nodded. Beca quickly told herself to be professional and put the drink down “That is great. You are not gonna regret this, the Bellas are gonna die-can I go tell them?”

 

Theo and Khaled then looked to each other awkwardly, clearly Beca wasn’t understanding this properly “I think you misunderstood, what DJ Khaled is trying to say here is, he doesn’t want the Bellas. We want you”

 

Her heart dropped, in both a good way and bad. It was good because of course it was flattering that a man as successful as him thinks she is good enough to a solo performer, but the bad was the one weighing out the most because she would never betray the bellas like this. They were in it together. 

 

Khaled went onto explain why he wanted her, but again it made no sense. Theo came clean that he showed him the recording she did the other night. God knows why but he did, the reason he gave wasn’t all that convincing. 

 

When Beca came clearly hesitant, Theo politely pulled her to the side “I know it’s a lot to take in, the label is going to sign you, Beca. They’re gonna help you develop your own material as a solo act”

 

“This is very generous but we’re talking about my family I’m not interested” 

 

“It’s a tough decision-”

 

“No it’s not”

 

“It  _ is _ ” he replied firmly “It’s a big opportunity for you. And I heard the whole track you did the other night. More than one voice came into that mix”

 

Beca nodded and said more stressful “Exactly. Sign them, sign  _ her _ . Her voice is-”

 

“I’m not saying there’s anything wrong with their voices. Especially Chloe’s cause she’s got an amazing voice. But you’ve got an edge, they can’t develop music like you, can they? And the point i was going to make is that clearly you’ve got a big support from Chloe”

 

“I can’t do this to her”

 

“Why?”

 

“It will  _ crush  _ her if I turn my back on the Bellas”

 

“Maybe she should be happy for you instead of judging”

 

Beca’s brows pinched to him as she then scowled “Don’t talk about her as if you know her. Chloe is the most supportive person I have ever had in my life, my own parents don’t support me as much as she does. You think because you do this negotiating shit for a living that means you actually see into people’s lives because of your damn staring? You don’t know anything” 

 

Theo sighed and didn’t argue with her, he shrugged “Alright. Here’s what I know. This is a once in a lifetime chance that you need to take, look at least just go home and sleep on it. Go talk to the group, go talk to Chloe, see what they say. You came back and you tell me what you want to do in the morning okay?”

 

Beca shrugged to him, a nervous and awkward smile now on her face “I really am sorry” she walked back up the stairs and quickly left. She stood in the lobby and took some deep breaths, wondering if those past five minutes really just happened?

 

She had to go up to the room and wake Chloe up to talk about this because right now her mind has never been more scrambled than it is right now. Her hands were shaking. As she took one step towards the elevator, she took her phone out and saw she had a voicemail from Chloe from five minutes ago. 

 

“ _ Hi baby, so the nap didn’t work out. Jessica came knocking on the door and dragged me out to go for some drinks by the little place in town. You know the one you and I went to last night? Anyway we’re all going to be there for a little while so when you come back from wherever I’m presuming Theo grabbed you again, hopefully telling you we won! Anyway when you’re done call me when you’re near. Love you”  _

 

Beca pulled the phone from her ear and cursed rather loudly as she shoved it back in her pocket. 

* * *

 

Everyone apart from Amy and Beca were out together and it was everyone apart from Amy and Beca who were tricked to getting into a black van from believing Chicago sent the driver to get them to come to where everyone else was.

 

They soon realised that they were wrong. The van came to a halt after over an hour of driving and then when it shook, Emily had the feeling they were floating. They couldn’t see out the windows, something had definitely gone wrong. 

 

Chloe started to panic as she tried to open the door but it wasn’t budging “You guys I can’t open the door”

 

They all then tried to find some kind of way to escape. Flo claims that she knew what trick this was and that it was stupid of her not to see it coming, the girls all looked at each other with the same collective decision. They had been kidnapped? They tried even more to open things up and shout. 

 

Chloe pulled out her phone and went to click to call Beca but she saw beforehand that she had no service. As the other girls tried, Chloe frowned as she looked down to her home screen that was of Beca, a stunning candid photo Chloe took of her in bed whilst she was laughing at something stupid that she had said. 

 

Now that they were legitimately being taken hostage by someone, it wasn’t dramatic of her to now get the fear that she wasn’t going to see Beca again, the anxiety and panic that she wouldn’t get to have anything with her again. Kiss, laugh, cry,  _ anything _ . She put the phone to her forehead and let out a strained cry.

 

_ This can’t be happening. This can’t be happening.  _ She whispered over and over to herself. 

 

They were taken onto a yacht, one they had never even seen before but Aubrey suddenly recognised it, Amy pointed it out to her earlier on in the day. This was her father’s yacht. So clearly he was as bad of a guy like Amy said, Emily actually felt stupid now. They were manhandled and ordered to sit at the bottom of the deck, not knowing what to do and not even daring to run. If they did that they’d be dead for sure. 

 

They took their phones away from them so they had no chance of trying to get help. 

 

“Do you think Amy and Beca are okay?” Emily whispered between them all. Chloe couldn’t even think of Beca being anything other than okay. Aubrey looked to her and put her hand on her arm “I’m sure they’re both fine”

 

“I just can’t get it out of my head that she didn’t answer her phone the last time I called” Chloe muttered.

 

“Chloe, if they had her she would be here with us” Aubrey reassured. But Chloe still couldn’t help but worry. All they could do was sit here, be afraid, and wait it out. 

* * *

Beca didn’t know what she couldn’t believe more. The fact that Amy revealed that her father had taken their friends hostage or that she made Beca tell her news first. Because  _ this  _ was the main priority right now. 

 

She tried to keep with Amy as much as possible but she was surprisingly fast. She tried to not let panic take over her, she tried to keep a level head. Perhaps she was just not thinking about it so much to avoid that as a result. 

 

Amy took them to the docks and they got in a row boat, her dad’s yacht was in sight. Beca was now rather scared by how unscared Amy was. 

 

“Why are we not calling the police or Chicago?” Beca suggested as she moved the boat as fast as she possibly could, with Chloe just in her mind. 

 

“No cops, no time and if my dad sees them he’ll take off”

 

“This is serious. The Bellas could really get hurt…” Beca glanced over to the boat and shook her head, she was  _ not _ going to let the panic build. 

 

“I know my father, I know his guys. Some of them I know  _ really  _ well...and I know that boat. We can do this!”

 

“Okay” Beca took a breath “What’s the plan?”

 

“First off I need you to pick up the pace this boat isn’t going to row itself”

 

Beca let out a stressed laugh “My friends and my girlfriend are in serious danger on that boat believe me I am going as fast as I can” 

 

“Don’t worry Beca. If anyone will die on there it’s Jessica and Ashley”

 

“Not exactly something to make me feel better, Amy” Beca sighed as she tried her best to pick up the pace but it was a lot of pain on the old arms. They got to the yacht and tired to be as quiet as possible.

 

Amy assured her that she would handle this and despite her doubts, Beca just had to take her word for it. Beca went one way as Amy went the other, she crawled onto the deck and saw the girls, letting out a silent sigh of relief as she saw that Chloe was as safe as possible and was unharmed. 

 

Beca sat behind them and suddenly spoke up “Guys you know what we should do”

 

Their heads snapped to her, Chloe’s brows pinched at the pure confusement and amazement that she was looking to her, Beca just looked to her and reached her hand across to her and gently took hold of her. 

 

“Where did you come from?”

 

They took their eyes away from each other and back to Amy father, Fergus “What?”

 

“You weren’t here before” he insisted.

 

Beca thought for a moment and quickly covered up the best way she could “I’ve been here the whole time I’m just small” considering she used to snap at those who made fun of her side aka Kommissar, she now used it to her own advantage. 

 

And Fergus and his men certainly took it for what it was. Beca then proceeded with her idea and stood up, insisting to the group that they were to sing. It was a clear signal to them that they were going to sing as a distraction but none of them got it at first, Beca glared to them all “I really think we should sing one more song though”

 

Chloe clicked whilst no one else did, slowly nodding to her. Thank god for her. Fergus allowed it to happen anyway and when they joined as a group Beca couldn’t help but grumble “You guys are terrible at reading signals”

 

Chloe grabbed hold of her hand and said breathlessly “How are you here?”

 

“Amy” Beca whispered back, looking to the rest of the girls “Look Amy has a plan to get us out of here, she’s below deck, right now we just have to distract okay? What’ve we got?”

 

They all thought for a moment then Emily just shrugged as she suggested “Toxic? Summer memories”

 

Beca shrugged and nodded “Got nothing better in mind sure let’s go with that and let’s make it as entertaining as humanly possible, we need to buy Amy all the time we can get, okay? We’ll get out of this Bellas now let’s go” 

 

Beca put her hand on Chloe’s cheek “Trust me” she pressed her lips against her forehead before they took of their jacket like the rest of the girls and pushed the couches to the side and started the song with Chloe singing the starting note. 

 

They all remembered the choreography that they had for it so it certainly was a polished performance as they usually do, all they could pray for was for Amy to be quick with whatever she was doing. Fergus counted them down to four minutes gone. 

 

As they crossed paths, Chloe and Beca stared at each with strong intensity in purpose of Chloe trying to get across her worry that they were running out of time, but they carried on, Beca spun around and took the lead. They couldn’t go on for much longer though, there was only so many times they could loop the chorus and dancing before they caught on something was wrong. Beca then saw something in the corner of her eye and when she glanced up, she saw Amy was on the glass ceiling of the yacht ready to come in. 

 

Beca subtly hit Chloe’s thigh and Chloe then too saw. It didn’t take long for the rest of them to get the message as Chloe and Beca jumped out of the way and the rest followed as Amy came smashing through the ceiling and spraying a fire extinguisher on her father and his henchmen. 

 

Beca put her hand on the waistline of Chloe’s jeans and pushed her to the outside of the boat “Go!”

 

“Bec-”

 

“Chloe go I’m right behind you” Beca assured, Chloe just nodded to her and ran off with the rest of the girls, wasting no time in jumping overboard to the chilly water, thank god it wasn’t as cold as ice. 

 

Beca turned back to Amy, her spraying of the extinguisher had now done it’s job and they had to go, Beca pulled on Amy who eventually dropped it and started running with Beca as the yacht then set a blaze.

 

Chloe had to watch from the water in sheer horror knowing that Beca was still on the boat, she hardly even heard herself scream her name. But soon enough, to her relief, she saw Beca and Amy jump ship and join them into the water. 

 

Beca swam right over to Chloe, ignoring whatever shit it was that Amy’s dad was saying to them and the helicopter coming in as well as the police boats. 

 

“Jesus” Beca whispered as she wrapped her arms around Chloe’s neck, feeling hers go around her waist. They just held onto each other as tight as possible, Beca put her hand on the back of her head as she pressed her lips against Chloe’s cheek before Chloe turned her head and put her lips to hers. Beca cupped her face and sighed with relief “You’re alright”

 

Chloe sighed and shook her head “Call me dramatic but I was so scared I was going to see you again”

 

Beca gave her a tearful smile before then just shaking her head back at her and whispering “ _ Dramatic _ ” she kissed her hard again, up until the police’s boats pulled up and got them out of the water and wrapped blankets around them all, taking them back to the shore as quick as they could. 

 

The pair of them just holding each other the whole way back, their blankets around each other. They pulled up to shore quickly, as the sun was rising. They took them into a small hut by the side that was now covered by the army, Chicago came over to them.

 

“You guys we can’t-I can’t apologise enough for letting this happen”

 

They all shook their head as Beca shrugged “Dude, it’s not your fault. You can’t keep tabs on all of us all the time. You’ve got other stuff on you’re a soldier”

 

“Yeah and it was my mission to be keep you guys safe” he sighed as he sat down, shaking his head in annoyance of himself “I’m sorry again”

 

Chloe put her hand on his arm for a brief moment as she gave him a kind smile “Really, it’s okay. We’re all okay”

 

Chicago looked around to them all and saw how they were all giving him the kind, forgiving faces that he didn’t need to be so hard on himself. He gave them a grateful smile in return and then just stated to them “The MPs arrested Amy’s dad...he’s going to jail for a long time. I’m going to go meet them now, alright? But we’re gonna get you out of here as soon as possible to sit tight” 

 

They all just nodded to him as he stood and then walked back out. It went silent between them all again, in a mixture of them letting the past few hours sink in, Emily then broke the silence “I have no idea what just happened but if Khaled doesn’t pick us after all that then what are we doing with our lives?”

 

Whilst they all laugh, Amy looked over to Beca from across the table “I think Beca has something she’d like to share with the group”

 

Beca looked up to her and cursed at her in her head. She hadn’t even told Chloe yet from being totally wrapped up in all of what happened “Um...thanks Amy...uh yeah” she looked to Chloe and suddenly got stuck on what to say “I was gonna say something earlier but we were involved in a hostage crisis...so…”

 

Seeing she was stalling, Amy cut to the chase for her “They picked her. DJ Khaled and his team they didn’t pick the Bellas they picked Beca, so they only picked her”

 

“Yeah but I said no because I feel exactly how you feel you guys are family and you don’t walk away from family”

 

Chloe sighed and moved herself forward, putting her hand on Beca’s thigh “Bec-”

 

“Especially you” Beca quickly stated as she looked to her “Knowing that  _ this _ , what they’re offering me right now is everything that you’ve ever wanted makes it impossible for me to take it”

 

“No, babe. I’m never going to want you to give up on you achieving your dream”

 

Beca just bit her lip, her eyes glazing over, then they both looked over to Amy as she said “Beca you can’t say no! You’ve gotta do it, your real family doesn’t hold you back they lift you up”

 

After once again ignoring the small rift between Amy and Emily again, Aubrey started crying out of surprising happiness that she no longer had to put up with performing because she couldn’t take holding in her nervous puking no more and came to the decision to be a baby coach right there on the spot. The group then all went round in what they were going to do, and Beca hearing that they all had their futures figured out, it did start to make her feel better about thinking on taking the deal with Khaled. 

 

Lily also suddenly spoke loud and said some weird shit about Satan and is apparently called Esther but they tried to move past that as best as possible, Chloe stood up “Guys, I think it’s time that we go on with the next chapter of our lives, it’s time for us to move on. We’re always going to be there for each other, cause we’re family” she looked to Beca, giving her a tearful grin as she saw the brunette look at her with nothing but love.

 

She then decided to announce “I for one am very ready, I got the call that i got into vet school”

 

Beca’s brows went up and grinned “You got in!”

 

“Yes I got in” Chloe grinned as she sat back down beside her “I got the call as soon as I went back to our room before, I was going to tell you but y’know” 

 

Beca squeezed her arm and then rubbed her hand “Oh, Chlo, I’m so proud of you” 

 

“See, I’m going forward with my dream. Go forward with yours” 

 

Beca took a breath and looked over to Amy, asking her what she was going to do and they all found out she was now a millionaire. Her one woman show was going to expand. Amy then did her  _ emotional face _ that always set Beca off.

 

“Don’t. I swear to god, don’t make that face. If you cry I’m gonna cry” she felt the emotions build “I’m not going to do this with you today, I hate that face”

 

Amy was failing hard at stopping her face from going emotional, Beca held her finger up “Don’t make that face” 

 

“You know how much I love you, you just get out there and you crush it”

 

Chloe looked over to her and saw how Beca was still trying to hold it in, she smiled and then just stated “She loves hugs. We should give her one”

 

Beca verbally protested but didn’t move a muscle as they came over to her and gave her one big group hug that Beca bowed her head and grinned at. Eventually she was able to shrug them all off her and took the blanket off her. As they had to wait around a little longer, Chloe joined Beca at the front. 

 

“Did I mention how proud I am of you?” she asked as she walked over to her, Beca lifted her head from leaning against the beam and smiled to her “I’m proud of you too”

 

Beca reached over and loosely entwined their fingers as they both looked out at the view, Beca then stated “Wasn’t just you who was scared or dramatically panicking” she looked back over to Chloe and nodded “I was too”

 

“You’re getting pretty soft in your old age” 

 

Beca rolled her eyes and sighed “Yeah. Guess so” she looked to the floor and laughed after a moment of silence “I told him to take you instead”

 

Chloe’s brows pinched as she shrugged “What?”

 

Beca looked back to her “When Theo was trying to convince me to take this deal, he mentioned how he heard your voice in the mix that I did and I tried to get him to sign you instead of me”

 

“Why would you do that?”

 

“Because I want you to be the one to shine, not me. You deserve it more than I do”

 

“No I don’t. Beca, you’ve been working on your craft of music ever since you were seven, okay? This has been your dream for nearly twenty years. I started all of this when I was eighteen, yes I love it. I love it a lot. But I love you more”

 

“Well it looks like we have the same issue” Beca shrugged.

 

Chloe walked closer to her, brushing Beca’s hair off of her shoulder “I want you to do this”  she looked into her eyes and added in a gentle voice “If you really loved me, you would do this”

 

Beca laughed breathlessly and looked away “Gotta love some emotional blackmail”

 

“You want it, Bec. I can see it in your eyes that you want it. We’ve given you our genuine blessing, if one of us shines then that makes us all happy. Please, baby. Put yourself first every once in a while. You were born for this”

 

Beca took her eyes back to her again and just smiled, she gripped to her hand tighter and pulled her close to her. Wrapping her arms around her neck for a tight embrace, she buried her face in the crook of her neck before pressing her lips against her skin and mumbling a thank you. 


	6. PP3 - PART 3

The night came quicker than they expected, Chloe stood behind stage with Beca a little while after the girls left her once they gave her their good lucks, she rubbed her hand and couldn’t stop grinning “You’re going to do amazing”

 

“Front row right?”

 

“Of course” Chloe smiled, putting her hands to Beca’s waist and pressing her lips against her cheek.

 

“Good” Beca said breathlessly, she shook her head “Man I haven’t performed on my own in front of a crowd like...ever? Auditions for the Bella’s really doesn't count anymore”

 

“We’re right there okay. We’re still with you”

 

Chloe was called that she got to basically get away from Beca now to take her seat because she was about to go on stage, Chloe put her hand on her cheeks kissed her tenderly before she whispered as she backed off “I love you”

 

Beca gave her a tight smile through her nerves and took a breath as she turned and walked to the side of the stage as Khaled went on from the opposite way to introduce her has his new star for his label. Beca watched how the girls were escorted to their seats, it did make her less nervous, a little. She just looked at Chloe, seeing how excited she was.

 

She had something up her sleeve that was hopefully going to make her fall in love with her even more, if that was even possible that was.

 

Khaled introduced her as her cue to walk on and she pushed down all of her nerves and did so. Walking out to warm welcome of applause. She walked out onto the dark stage and took out of the mic. The foot pedal on the side that she would be using for the backing vocals.

 

After a heavy swallow and a breath, she started, the same notes that she did in Khaled’s suite the other night, she put her foot down on the pedal and Chloe couldn’t believe it when she heard her voice come out from the speakers. Beca had chosen to use the mix that Chloe was on to use as the backing vocals so that this way they were still performing together.

 

Beca smiled, rather smugly as she looked over to Chloe and carried on singing. She couldn’t see for sure but she made a bet with herself that already Chloe was crying and that this has in fact made it possible for her to fall in love with her even more. Beca then started singing her chosen song of _Freedom_. And though she was singing it perfectly, she looked at her group, seeing how they were snapping their fingers. She couldn’t do this without them.

 

Beca took the mic off the stand and went over to the girls, taking Amy’s hand and pulling her up out of her sing, encouraging the girls to all follow as the song became a group effort.

 

Beca looked over to the stunned Chloe and wiggled her fingers as she held her hand out. Chloe quickly hurried over and took her hand as they made their way over with the rest of the group, all standing in a line. Beca still sang the lead, this was still her moment, she just wanted this moment _with_ them.

 

Chloe put her arm around her and pulled her close for a moment. Singing together and dancing beside each other through the lyrics, she went up and down the group, grabbing Cynthia and singing with her before they joined in a circle and Beca looked at them in awe. They were now all crying, it was inevitable. These girls had been each others entire life for the past six years, they almost didn’t have this moment together and now that they did they really tried not to be a wreck.

 

Gathering around in a circle, Beca couldn’t help but look to Chloe as sang the line “ _I will not let you down”_

 

Chloe just grinned to her and gave her a watery nod. This was their last performance together and they wanted to make it last forever. All with the same idea in their heads, they put their hands in together and _on_ three, they raised their arms up. They had worked on that pretty well over the years at least.

 

They went round as a group, hugging one another and having the best time they had had in god knows how long, they all came back together in the centre of the stage and held hands as the final verse came, Beca stood forward at the end and finished the song up, hating the fact that she had to but when she stopped and crowd roared with cheers, she knew she had done the best possible thing imaginable.

 

She held the mic to her chest and let out an overwhelmed, _emotional_ grin before turning back to the girls and running into Chloe’s arms as they all gathered around for another group hug. Telling them how proud they were of her. Chloe held onto her tight and as everyone pulled away. Beca pulled back and passionately kissed Chloe, something that Chloe wasn’t exactly expecting for her to do something like that in such a large crowd where cameras were everywhere since Beca was such a private person, but she was so amped up on emotion of all kinds that she just went for it and of course it led to all the girls cheering them on and _pointing_. Beca put her hand at Chloe jaw and brought her even closer, smiling as their lips parted for a moment and then gave her another quick kiss before they turned back to the crowd and accepted all the cheers.

 

They all exited off stage for _another_ group hug. Still with tears in their eyes and running down her cheeks.

 

“I can’t believe you did that” Emily cried. Squeezing Beca’s hand, who just grinned at her and shrugged “I just couldn’t not do it without you guys. I love you awesome nerds and that was our last performance, we deserved to go out with a bang”

 

Amy grinned “Well. We did that, one last smash”

 

They all came together once again. Khaled then called Beca over, leaving the girls to just stand at the side lines and worry about whether this was going to have a good outcome or a bad, but he was clapping when they finished the performance so that was a good sign.

 

After a few mumbled exchanges, Beca walked back them and cracked a smile “He loved it and is even more excited to working with me”

 

They let out a huge sigh of relief, Cynthia then pulled back “Alright, now let’s go party like Bellas! We sure as hell got a lot to celebrate”

 

All of them rushed out from behind the stage and ran the main base where the after party was being held, Beca and Chloe however took a more slow approach to it, their hands threaded together as they walked, Chicago came over to them “You guys were amazing”

 

“Thanks” Beca smiled as Chloe then gave the same response back. Chloe raised her brows to him “You coming to the after party?”

 

“Course, wouldn’t miss it. It’s been an honour getting to know you guys”

 

The two girls nodded to him with kind smiles and once again gave the same response in exchange, and they weren’t lying. Beca was standoffish at first but that was just her disposition. She liked Chicago, he was a nice guy and Chloe had made a friend out of him. They told him that they would see him at the party and carried on with their hand in hand stroll, ignoring Theo as he tried to call Beca.

 

“We’ll talk business tomorrow”

 

“But-”

 

“You work for _me_ now!” Beca called, glancing at him over his shoulder as Chloe giggled and then muttered to her “The boss thing suits you”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah. It’s pretty hot” Chloe whispered as she leaned forward and kissed her cheek again.

 

Beca smiled to her and they continued to take their stroll, taking their talking topic back onto their lives when they get home, Beca said casually “So the two of us should be getting some good money in now. Vet and-”

 

“Superstar?”

 

Beca just rolled her eyes “Means we’ll be able to get our own place that isn’t a cramped apartment, I gather now that Amy is a _millionaire_ that she’ll be able to move out”

 

“Our own place” Chloe hummed “I like that. We haven’t had our own place in a while”

 

“I know right? And we won’t actually struggle anymore to keep rent” Beca smiled “It’s good knowing our future is more _stable_ when we get back” she laughed.

 

She then shrugged and added “There’s a lot of things that I didn’t think I’d be able to do now but I can”

 

Chloe looked at her lovingly “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah”

 

“Like what? Enlighten me on your bright future, Mitchell”

 

Beca let out a breath and raised her brows as she thought about it “Make _good_ music for a start cause I’ll be in charge of it all...a house, like we said-”

 

Chloe suddenly gasped, gripping tighter onto Beca as she faced her “We’ll finally be able to get a puppy!”

 

Beca laughed breathlessly and nodded “Yeah, sure a puppy. I promised you one of them a while ago so we can finally do that” she shrugged and dropped in “And y’know. Be able to put some good money down on a ring”

 

“A ring” Chloe echoed laughed, not processing what Beca was suggesting and once she did. She came to a halt, Beca smirked and turned to her, she had no choice since Chloe was still holding onto her hand. Chloe just stared at her for a moment in complete silence.

 

Beca remained quiet and just waited for Chloe to speak. The redhead cleared her throat and raised her brows “A...a ring?”

 

Beca rubbed her lips together as she just nodded and hummed. Chloe took a step to her “But, Beca...I thought-”

 

“The main reason I held it off was because I felt like we couldn’t handle it financially speaking. Not the most romantic thing in the world I know but I was scared it would fuck things up...but when you were on that damn boat” Beca rolled her eyes at herself and then shrugged to Chloe “And I didn’t know if you were okay or not. When I saw that you were it was like this weird reality check. I know you’ve always wanted to be someone wife...well we’ve been together for more than _half a decade_ if you’re going to be anyone’s wife, Beale, you’re going to be mine”

 

“You’re serious?” Chloe blubbered “Like this isn’t one of your jokes that you think are funny but really aren’t”

 

“Okay if I had a ring on me right now i’d get it out but I don’t so you’re just going to have to take my word for it” Beca stated, giving a shrug and then breaking out into a smile “Why would I be joking about this?”

 

“Because you never seemed like you wanted it”

 

“I didn’t before I had you. It’s not the idea of getting engaged that I’m in love with Chlo, it’s the idea of getting engaged to _you_ that I am in love with” she shrugged once again “And y’know they say a couple shouldn’t get hitched unless they’ve been together for five years but we hit that mark over a year ago, I gotta stop being scared that something may go wrong cause I got you for good, I know that”

 

“This isn’t about what I said at The New Bellas performance is it?’

 

“Jesus, Chloe. Do you want to marry me or not?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Then this is me proposing-I’m not getting down on one knee but the proposal means all the same so what do you say?”

 

“I say yes” Chloe blurted.

 

“Good. Now kiss me” Beca ordered as she put her hand on Chloe’s waist and pulled her to her, her arms wrapping around her as Chloe’s lips pressed against hers. Beca mocked some romantic movement by dipping her momentarily and although she was mocking, Chloe loved it all the same. Beca smiled against her lips and then said in a light laugh “You made that so much harder than it had to be”

 

“You’ve got your work cut out for you then” Chloe whispered before kissing her again. Beca just held onto her right, she knew that she did and it made her the happiest she had ever been.

 

Bringing her back up, Beca cupped Chloe’s cheek as she continued to kiss her and after a moment to actually come up for air, Beca grinned to her “Thank you”

 

“What for?”

 

“Knocking down my barriers” Beca whispered, as if it were a secret as she brushed her nose against hers “It’s made me happier than I ever thought I could be”

 

“You really are going soft”

 

Beca snorted and bowed her head, feeling Chloe’s lips press against her cheeks as she then whispered in her ear “I love you so much, I never thought I could love someone as much as I do with you”

 

Beca looked back to her and nodded as another tearful smile came to her face “Yeah...me neither” she took hold of her hand and squeezed it “I love you, Chloe”

 

Chloe just grinned and her and kissed her softly again for one more sweet moment, they then carried on walking “So when we get in there, are we telling them?”

 

“Well they either think we’re taking so long because we’ve snuck off to have sex or we’re having a deep conversation so you choose”

 

“Both”

 

Beca let out a laugh louder than she anticipated, she just put her arm around her waist “Time for that later, call it a celebration to end the night”

 

Chloe let out a rather giddy squeal and pressed his lips against her cheeks as they eventually reached the base where the whole after party was in uproar. They found the bellas in the centre of the place, dancing and laughing.

 

“Hey guys” Beca started, scratching her nose with her free hand, when they all turned to her “We have something to tell you”

 

The Bellas took their beady eyes back and forth between the two girls, hoping that this announcement was what they were thinking it was, Chloe grinned to Beca and then back to the girls and just blurted it out “Beca just asked me to marry her and I said yes”

 

Their jaws all dropped as they gasped in absolute happiness and relief. It was about damn time, they had been waiting for this ever since they graduated. The girls all practically screamed as they lunged at the two of them and cried their congratulations to them.

 

Then Aubrey asked “When-”

 

“Whoa” Beca held her finger up “None of that yet, we aren’t rushing into anything. Okay? As of now we’re just…”

 

Chloe grinned to her and gave her a nudge “Go on. Go on say it”

 

Beca bit her lip and smiled to her as she nodded “Engaged”

 

That caused everyone to squeal again. Beca just let out a breathless laugh and took hold of Chloe’s hand “Drink?”

 

“Yes” Chloe smiled, Beca nodded and walked over to the table of free booze that was on the side.

 

Then being unfortunately joined by Theo, she sighed and rolled her eyes before smiling at him “So I’m your boss now”

 

“Yeah. Hey so listen I have some ideas”

 

“Dude I said it before, I’ll say it again. Tonight I’m focusing on having a good night with my group, tomorrow we’ll talk”

 

Theo smirked to her “Really think you can hold it off till tomorrow?”

 

Beca grabbed two bottles of bud and glanced over to Chloe before saying with a small smile and looked to Theo, giving him a shrug and stating casually “I just asked my girlfriend to marry me, so yeah I can hold it off”

 

She saw how he was struck on what to say and just shrugged “Have a goodnight, Theo”

 

Beca made her way back through the crowd and passed Chloe the bottle before putting her arm around her neck and pulled her close, pressing her lips back against hers for a few tender moments before they celebrated the rest of the night with the girls.

 

And then by themselves.

* * *

 

Both giggling being wrapped up with each other as they walked through the door, Beca having to shut it with her heel. Chloe put her hands to her cheeks and said breathlessly “We’re engaged”

 

“I know”

 

“You asked me to marry you” she squealed.

 

“I know I was there” Beca grinned with her brows rising to her. Chloe not giving any verbal response and just squealed once again before taking Beca’s lips with her own, closing the gap between their bodies with Chloe’s hand gripping firmly to Beca’s waist and pulling her even closer.

 

They walked back towards the bed, Beca’s jacket falling on the floor as soon as Chloe found herself able to take her hands off of her body. Beca nuzzled her face into the crook of Chloe’s neck, pressing her lips against her skin which caused a sweet moan to escape Chloe’s mouth as her fingers became tangled in the brunette’s hair.

 

Chloe’s hands found the opening of Beca’s clothing and whispered breathlessly “God I can’t get these off fast enough, I can’t decide whether it was the performance or the proposal that’s made me want you so bad”

 

Beca softly bit her lip as she watched her girl take off her clothes as quickly as possible, she gripped harder onto her waist “Come on, babe, you’re faster than that”

 

Chloe looked at Beca’s teasing grin and rose to the challenge of it all, pushing her down on the bed and immediately climbing on top of her, straddling her lap. Their eyes locking to each other, she put her hand more gently to Beca’s face, the back of her finger gently running down her skin as she just gazed at her.

 

Beca took hold of her hand and turned her head to press her lips over Chloe’s fingertips before taking her eyes back to her and _then_ seeing that the redhead’s eyes were all filled “What’re getting emotional for, Beale?”

 

“We’ve just been through a lot” Chloe shrugged, Beca propped herself up on her elbows, her thumb gently stroking Chloe’s though as she nodded “Yeah I know”

 

“Past three years we didn’t really know where we were heading” Chloe paused as she just looked to her and then broke out into a watery grin, ducking her head down to her and whispering “But we’ve made it through”

 

Beca smiled as Chloe pressed her lips more softly against hers, feeling her body settle down against her as their bodies once again became tangled with each other as they rested on the mattress. The undressing then proceeded to be more slow and gentle.

 

Chloe threw the bed sheets over them as they continued to keep their mouths together. Beca pulled her lips back and took a breath, pressing her forehead against her, she whispered “I love you”

 

“I love you too” Chloe cried and then pressed her lips back against Beca’s, her hands gripping harder to her waist as she rolled on top of her. Lucky for the rest of the Bella’s the walls in this fancy hotel weren’t as thin as the one in spain.

 

* * *

 

The tour was now officially over, Beca was set to start working at Khaled’s New York label. They were going to start crafting on her music almost straight away and Chloe was to get well on her way to become a real vert as she started her practise the following week.

 

It was an emotional goodbye with the girls at the airport, but they weren’t too sad, at least they tried not to be too sad. Because they were due to see each other soon enough, they were planning on getting together when everyone was settled with their new lives for an official round of celebratory drinks for Beca and Chloe’s engagement, they were going to have it in their new apartment that they were investing in so Stacie could bring the baby.

 

So it could be a mix of an engagement and baby party. Amy got her own place nearly straight away with all this money that she had. Beca and Chloe stayed in the apartment for a few weeks more until they got their money. Khaled agreed to giving Beca her first pay wage early, he even paid her for her performance on the USO tour which they weren’t expecting. It was enough for them to put a deposit down on the loft they were looking at.

 

The money was great. They were able to put all their things in moving boxes and put money to a nicer, larger loft downtown, closer to both their works at an equal distance. It was all getting put into place, they were finally getting to where they have been saying they want to be ever since they were eighteen.

 

With her money that she still have saved and her pay from Khaled, Beca bought the ring she had been debating getting for years and it was finally on Chloe’s finger, something she was dreaming about for just as many years, and she was already looking at puppies.

 

But Beca made the deal that if they were to get a puppy, they’d go to the shelter and see if there were any there. There were dozens of puppies that get dumped and put in shelters, and Chloe loved the idea. They went and it took them a whole five minutes before they came across a dog that made them _both_ squeal with excitement.

 

A litter of tanned french bulldogs, they were dumped weeks ago because the owners were moving and couldn’t sell them in time or something like that, honestly neither of them heard the reasons they were just too much in awe. They wanted to take them all home but since they couldn’t do that, they had one little guy that kept coming over to them and it seemed he was the one.

 

A new apartment, new jobs, and now a new one month old puppy they called Tanner, it was Chloe’s idea because of his fur. If they weren’t a domestic couple before they sure were now, _now_ it felt like they had a kid. And all in a matter of a few months after they came back.

 

Six weeks after they were home and officially settled, they had the Bellas over. The group seeing both baby Bella for just the second time and for the rest of them to meet the new Barden Bella mascot puppy when they arrived. They all sat in Beca and Chloe’s new and modernized living room that was very much spacious, it was all open planned.

 

One Saturday evening, at 6pm was when the reunion with them all finally happened. Emily even made it out for the weekend before heading back to Barden on Sunday night which was amazing.

 

After all the hugs and fuss over the baby, Stacie grabbed Chloe’s hand and took a look at the ring for herself, raising her brows and nodding over to Beca “Nice work”

 

“Thanks, I try” Beca shrugged with a smug smirk on her face “Nothing but the best right?”

 

With her birthday being in a few weeks, Chloe had plans to buy Beca one too. The thought didn’t occur to her since they went past the place that Beca got Chloe’s ring and stopped to look in the window, clearly she was liking the idea of having one too. Why should she miss out? So there was always that to look forward to.

 

Beca took the pizza’s that Amy had picked up on the way to the kitchen, putting them on the plates that were already set out thanks to Chloe. Taking their drinks and food over to the living room.

 

Cynthia addressed the question that was on her mind about their puppy that was running up and down “Where did this dude come from?”

 

Beca looked down to her whiskey and said as she leaned down her arms on her legs “Animal Haven” as the dog ran through her legs she said “Yeah gotta admit, the pup thing was more for Chloe but I’ve grown to him”

 

“Grown to him” Chloe echoed in a laugh as she held Bella in her arms “Beca treats him like a baby more than I do”

 

Beca looked over to Chloe and pointed up and down to her “Yeah, you better keep doing the same babe cause I got the dog and the ring I’m not ready to have another human being yet”

 

Chloe just rolled her eyes and went back in awe of the baby, Beca looked back to the dog and shrugged as she nodded “Yeah she’s right though, he’s the coolest little dude i love him”

 

Aubrey slowly nodded “Wow. It took you _months_ to admit you loved Chloe but it’s taken you a few weeks to admit you love this dog?”

 

Beca said nothing and just took a sip of her whiskey. They all held their glasses up and made a toast to both the engagement and baby. Chloe and Beca then all asked for them to be bridesmaids. Considering they were both to be brides, they both had maids of honour. Chloe asked Aubrey and Beca asked Amy.

 

But they assured everyone that there would be no wedding anytime soon, perhaps in a year or so. Right now they were just taking their lives the way it was now. There was no need to get stressed and run into anything when they were very much happy being engaged. And with waiting for it for around three years now, Chloe was not going to rush Beca at all.

 

“Em” Beca looked over to her and raised a brow “How is the song writing coming?”

 

Emily couldn’t hide her grin and slowly nodded before letting out a shrug “I’ve started writing more and the Bellas and I are looking at mixing some of it to our rehearsals, since we broke the barrier at worlds we can do that now”

 

They all grinned at her, with Bella now in Aubrey’s arms, Chloe rubbed the young brunette’s back “We’re so proud of you”

 

“Thanks guys, I couldn’t have done it without your support. Especially you, Aubrey, you really put me in my place”

 

Aubrey shrugged as she gently rocked the baby “I’ve been told i have that effect on people” her eyes went over to Beca who just sat back in the couch and drank her drink, pretending to have no idea what she was talking about. Chloe just held her drink up “To new beginnings”

 

Jess couldn’t help but tease as she held her drink up “Shortest Chloe toast we’ve ever had”

 

They all just laughed and clinked their glasses together, Aubrey then kept her glass up and took over to do another toast “ _And_ to our two amazing friends and their long happy lives together” her eyes went back and forth to Beca and Chloe. Beca then sliding over to Chloe, her hand falling on her thigh and giving her a wink.

 

Aubrey continued “You guys deserve all the happiness in the world. It’s been an _honour_ watching you fall in love and it’s going to be amazing watching you guys finally tie the knot”

 

“You’re making her cry, Bree” Beca said, pointing to Chloe beside her without even looking at her.

 

Chloe then managing to say in an wobbly voice “Shut up”

 

Beca turned to her and grinned, putting her hand on her cheek as she pulled her close and kissed her jaw before pressing her lips against hers which got an _‘aw’_ reaction from them all. Beca rolled her eyes as Chloe just blushed and then they raised their glasses as they thanked them all for their love and once again put all their glasses together as another cheers, then actually managing to drink.

 

The night wasn’t too late or heavy but it was certainly lovely. Stacie, Emily, Aubrey and Cynthia went to stay at Amy’s new _large_ apartment since they were coming in from out of town and now Amy was the one that had the most room. Come midnight and they all left. Max was in his bed completely knocked out cause he had been running around like a madman for hours cause he was so excited in meeting new people.

 

Beca and Chloe went straight to bed.

 

“It was a great night” Chloe smiled as she let out a stretch “Being _all_ together again with Stacie and the baby”

 

“Yeah. I’ve got a feeling that now that we have this place you’re gonna start hosting these little get togethers” Beca smirked as she wriggled under the sheets.

 

“I can’t disagree to that” Chloe laughed, she slipped her hand in hers “I’m glad we have this place”

 

“Me too. Jesse passes on his congratulations by the way” Beca whispered as she leaned down and pressed her lips against Chloe’s shoulder, then resting her mouth against it and looking up to her with a smile “For the record, going off what Aubrey said before, you know I loved you _days_ after we started things up, right?”

 

“I always hoped” Chloe nodded, leaning forward and pressing her lips against hers, letting out a sweet noise as she moved her body closer to hers and wrapped her arms around her “God, I can’t wait until you’re mine”

 

“I’ve always been yours” Beca said in a low, heavy whisper “Vows or not”

 

She gripped onto Chloe’s waist harder as their kiss deepened. She gave her collarbone a quick tender kiss and looked back to her with a grin “I’m so happy that you're the one to make me happy”

 

Chloe’s eyes teared up again, it seriously filled her heart with warmth seeing how much Beca had let her in after she swore she would never do since her parents divorced she never even wanted to think about marriage and now look at her “And knowing that I get to do that for the rest of my life makes anything that comes my way okay”

 

She ran her fingers through the side of Beca’s hair “Cause I have you”

 

“So cheesy” Beca teased in a whisper before taking Chloe’s lips again with her own “But I love it”

 

If someone had told 18 year old Beca that one day she was going to have a record deal as a singer and producer, a big apartment in New York with her a soon-to-be _wife_ and their little dog then she would have given one of her weirded out looks and walked away, because none of that was never in her mind. She never imagined that she would have that much success in her life in both career and love.

 

Now look at her. What an 80s chick flick she was turning into.

* * *

**Well that's it! Thank you to everyone who has left all the lovely comments and leaving kudos for this story, it's been a joy to write as my first bechloe fic and has motivated me to start up another one which will hopefully be posted scene.**

**I hope you liked this finale chapter, I was reallly unsure on how to round it off so hopefully I did a good job.**

 


End file.
